Trust Me, Trust a Lie
by CammieAMorgan
Summary: Katarina Bishop is one of the best thief's in the world. She's tried hard to run from the family business but ended up staying. She's happy now especially with her new romance with W.W.Hale the 5th. However, when her past threatens to disrupt not only her relationship with Hale but with her whole family. Will Kat end up running like she did before, or end up like her mother. Dead.
1. Ball gowns and Blackouts

' **I can't believe she's gone' I cried**

' **She's in a better place now'**

' **Will you stay with me?' I turned to the boy whose shoulder I've been crying on.**

' **Of course Katie' He smiled and I smiled.**

' **Promise you'll never disappear and leave me' I said hopefully. He thought for a moment**

' **I promise.' We stared into each other's eyes for a moment 'Trust me' he said kissing me on my forehead. We went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to an empty room and a simple note**

 _ **Trust Me**_ **.**

 **Somehow I've never been able to trust anyone truly since.**

 **Kat's POV**

'You look beautiful Kitty' W. the fifth is staring at me with loving eyes as I emerge from the bathroom and into my bedroom. I was wearing a strapless purple ball gown with black strappy heels that Gabrielle had insisted I wear.

'Not too bad yourself...Walter?' Hale was wearing a black tux that fitted him perfectly. He chuckled with my attempt to guess his name.

'Not even close' He stood up from my bed and walked towards me wrapping his arms around my waist. 'Are you ready?'

'Always' He took my hand and we walked down the stairs to find everyone else dresses up to the nines like us.

'About time' Gabrielle said fixing her lipstick in the mirror.

'Well let's go!' Hale said leading us out of the mansion towards the limo waiting outside.

After a half an hour journey, we arrived at the Marcellto Hotel where tonight's event would be taking place.

'Right' Simon said handing us our earpieces 'Everyone knows the plan?' We all nodded.

'Let the party begin' Hale said leading me out of the limo and into the Hotel. The whole place was decorated in expensive silk ranging from red to white. Although this would be the first think any guest would see; for a burglar like me we immediately look for surveillance cameras and exits. 32 camera, 13 exits. 'Ready?' Hale's breath tickled my neck, I looked into his eyes and nodded. He led us over to a middle aged man who was wearing an equally expensive suit to Hale's and shook his hand.

'Mr Rogers, allow me to introduce my girlfriend Katarina' Mr Rogers attention diverted to me and he held out his hand.

'Welcome Katarina, I've heard so much about you' I shook his slightly sweaty hand and smiled. Hale placed his hand on the base of my back.

'It's lovely to meet you too' I said innocently

'So Mr Hale, should we discuss business?'

'Gladly, I'll see you later Kat' Hale kissed me on the cheek before disappearing with Mr Rogers

'Phase one complete' I said as I walked towards the catering table at the edge of the dance floor where Gabby was standing.

''Okay Simon ready for phase two' Gabby said

'Okay first of all; Hale keep up what you're doing, Hamish and Angus the coast is clear you can move.' Simon's voice filled my ear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two brothers moving towards a pair of double doors in the far side of the room.

'Should we move?' Gabby asked me

'Wait for it.' I said taking a sip of the champagne. Suddenly the lights flickered ever so slightly before returning to normal, it was a blink-and-you'd-miss-it moment.

'Okay now go.' I turned to Gabby but she was already sauntering off through another door. I stood still for a moment listening to the sound of everyone working. Then there was static.

'Guys?' I said. Nothing. 'Guys?' Still nothing. 'If you can hear me Gab I'm heading your way' I made my way across the dance floor, I was almost at the door when…

'Hello Katie' A deep voice said from behind. I froze the the spot, my heart seemed to stop. I turned around in shock to see the person who left me the day my mother died, the day I needed my best friend and he vanished without saying goodbye. His brunette hair was short, but longer than before, he had more muscles that before as well. He had a stubble across his jaw and his blue eyes were glistening with joy.

'Jamie' I exhaled.

'It's been a while' He said stepping towards me

'It has' I snapped

'You look even more beautiful than before Katie' He had closed the gap between us to a mere few inches

'Thank you' I mutter

'Is this the great Katarina Bishop _speechless_?' He teased

'Why are you here?'

'I'm enjoying the party.' He gestured around the room before looking back at me 'May I have this dance?' He extended a hand out. My brain was telling me it was a bad idea, my gut was telling me it was a good idea, and my heart felt like any moment it would burst. My hand took his and he led me to the middle of the dance floor, he placed his other hand on my hip whilst mine was on his shoulder. He was swaying us to and fro. I couldn't take my eyes of his and neither could he.

'Enjoying the view?' He smiled

'I have a boyfriend' I probably sounded petty but it was the only thing I could think of. He continued to smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

'Katie's all grown up'

'I had to, I lost my mother and my best friend in less that 48 hours. It made me rethink who I trust.'

'Do you trust me?'

'No.' I snapped

'Katie you should.'

'You left' I pulled myself out of his grasp and started walking away

'I'm back now' he said from behind grabbing my wrist, spinning me to face him.

'That doesn't change anything' I whispered.

'Katie, it changes everything' His smile returned to his face and his eyes were glowing

'How so?' Before he answered the lights went out, his grip on me disappeared. 'Jamie?' I called out. When the lights came back on he had vanished like he did all those years ago, leaving me shocked, standing in the middle of the dance floor alone.


	2. Soups and Truths

**Kat POV**

'Kat!' Hale said walking up to me 'What happened with the comms, I can't get a contact of anyone'

'I don't know, we should head back to the limo.'

'Okay, I'll grab your coat'

'Thanks' Hale led me over towards the door and handed me my jacket.

'Are you feeling okay? You look pale.' He placed his hand on my cheek.

'I'm okay' I went outside into the fresh air. The limo was outside, we walked out of the hotel and towards the limo door, Hale was already in when...

'Miss Bishop' A voice called from behind, I turned around to see a waiter holding a slip of paper. 'For you' He handed me the note. I opened it: _Trust Me_. I stared at the piece of paper lost in thoughts of what was and what might have been.

'Jez, Kat its freezing, lets go!' Gabby said from the limo.

'Thank you' I said to the waiter, crunching the piece of paper in my hand and entering the limo. I shut the door behind me and sat facing the window.

'Did we get it?' Simon asked

'We managed to get into the security system and disable the alarms' Angus said

'I distracted Rogers, but what was that blackout?' Hale asked

'I don't know, there wasn't any fault with the systems, it was like i momentarily lost control' Simon exclaimed.

'Katarina seemed to be having a good time dancing with a tall, dark mysterious man' Gabby teased, I snapped my head to face her. Me and Hale haven't exactly told everyone that we're official

'You saw?' I whispered

'I mean who could miss that! I hope you got his number' She smiled

'Did you?' Hale asked, leaning back in his seat as if it didn't bother him.

'No. He did give me a note though.'

'What does it say?' Hale asked, his eyes start to flare with anger. I sighed, passing the note to Gabby. She opened it and gasped in horror.

'Shit Kat! I've I'd known it was him I would have done something'

'Who?' Hale asked snatching the note from Gabby. He looked up in confusion.

'Is this Romani? Why would he say _Trust Me_ '

'HOLY SHIT! YOU SAW JAMIE?' Simon, Hamish and Angus shouted

'Who's Jamie?' Hale asked, Hamish and Angus started laughing.

'Basically he's the you before you' Gabby said.

'Can we drop the conversation please?' I begged.

'What did he say?' Simon asked

'That coming back will change everything'

We got home and I went up to bed straight way. Instead of going to bed, I got changed into my blue shirt, black jeans, a hoodie and converses, I slowly pulled the window up and snuck out into the night before anyone could stop me.

 _*Light switch turned on*_

'You know I would have fed you if you asked' Uncle Eddie said, I turned round to see him dressed in a suit after just coming in

'Sorry' I said.

'Sit' I listened and sat in my usual space around the oak table in the middle of the room whist Uncle Eddie walked around the kitchen getting two bowls out and ladle in soup that was on the cooker. He placed the bowls down, grabbed two spoons and sat opposite me. 'Now, would you care to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night, when you should be asleep next to your boyfriend?' I had a spoonful halfway to my mouth and it froze in mid-air.

'I was going to tell you'

'I have no doubt that you would, so lovers tiff?'

'Actually no. Jamie's back' This time his spoon froze halfway to his mouth.

'Oh'

'Yeah'

'Are you sure it was him?'

'Positive' I slid the note over the table. Eddie glanced at it then gave it back to me.

'Do you trust him?'

'I don't know. I want answers more than anything.'

'Then tell him'

'I'm worried.'

'Worried about what?'

'That they won't be the answers I hoped that they'd be'

'That my dear is a risk you'll have to take. You're mother did the same when it came to your father'

'But I don't like him that way anymore.' Do I?

'Will you go back home?'

'I don't know where home is'

'Katarina, after your mother and Jay, you started to run away from the family business, to go on your own, that's when you found Hale and then you started slowing down enjoying spending more time with friends and family...but you still wanted to leave. When you did leave, you ended up coming back and have stayed ever since. Are you going to run again?' I thought for a moment.

'No.' This was partly true, I just don't know what would happen, especially now that Jamie's back.


	3. Bacon, Pancakes and Change

Bacon. Pancakes. I smell bacon and pancakes, I open my eyes and sit up. Last night I stayed at Uncle Eddies, I slept in the bed my mother did growing up and where I stayed on occasion. I put the dressing gown Uncle Eddie gave me last night and walked to the kitchen. The heart of the house. I wasn't surprised to see him dressed in a suit and cooking. I _was_ surprised to see my dad sitting at the table eating bacon and pancakes.

'Morning' I said

'Morning Katarina, these are for you' Eddie said gesturing to the pancake stack on the side of the counter

'Thanks' I said taking it to my usual seat.

'So Jamie…' My dad began, I turned to Uncle Eddie

'You told him?' He had his back to me and shrugged his shoulders.

'He already knew' I turned back to my dad who had just finished eating..

'How?'

'He came to your mother's grave' He said casually. My heart skipped a beat.

'Oh' This was all I could say, I started to eat a strip of bacon

'Yeah, honestly I was shocked to see him. I scared him shit-less when I walked behind him.' He said chuckling

'Tell her what you said' Eddie said sitting down with us, my dad sighed

'I asked him what he was going back here, and he said that he wanted to make things up and he was looking for you'

'He found me last night'

'Did you talk?'

'He disappeared on me _again_ ' there was a silence while me and Eddie finished our breakfasts. Once I finished I went and got dressed. 'I'm going to head back.' I walked into the kitchen, my dad and Eddie were nowhere to be seen. I left and made my way back to the mansion. When I walked in there was a large bouquet of flower in the middle of the hallway.

'Pretty aren't they?' Hale said from the stairs

'I guess' I said skeptical as he walked down the stairs towards me

'Where'd you go last night?' He said. The flowers were between us

'I needed to think, I went to Eddie's'

'What is there to think about? Is it Jamie?' He tried to hide the anger in his voice, but failed.

'Hale, he was my childhood best friend, he disappeared the day my mom died. And yesterday was the first time I've seen him in over 10 years. So actually, there was _a lot_ to think about' I crossed my arms defensively

'Gabby told me he was your first crush' Hale said.

'My first kiss as well.' I added dropping my gaze to the flowers, I might as well be honest.

'Do you still like him?' I snapped my head up to see hurt in his eyes

'I...I...I don't know. I'm _confused_ more than anything…. _I want answers_ ' I could feel the tears brimming.

'Well looks like you're gonna get them' He said walking away

'What do you mean?' I called. Hale stopped, looked at me and said

'He left a card. Seems that you have a date tonight' With that he walked into his study and slammed the door sending vibrations through the room. Sending vibrations through me. I walked towards the flowers, I found the card, it had already been opened. I pulled out the card, turned it over and read.

 _Sorry for last night, I promise to make up for it. Dinner tonight, I'll pick you up at 7. J._

I read and re-read the card. How did he know where I was staying? Where was he taking me? _Why was he being nice?_

'Boy problems?' Gabby said coming out of the dining room in her workout gear

'You could say that.' I offered her the note, she held her hand up

'I was sorta the one that opened it'

'Okay. What do you think I should do?'

'First of all, _you_ are going to get changed and _we_ are going for a little jog' I nodded, within 5 minutes I was back down stairs ready in my trainers.

'Lets go' I said as we left the mansion. Nearby is a woods that has trails from joggers before us. We set off down the path. After 10 minutes, Gabby spoke

'So...Jamie?' Gabby said

'Yeah' I respond

'I've done a background check on him for you'

'And?' We both stopped

'He's a ghost, there is nothing and I mean _nothing_ on him. The only thing was the caution from the police he got when we were 8.' We both laugh at the memory.

'He got too cocky. He got caught'

'Now it looks like he's too good to be caught' She added. We both were silent for a moment. 'Do you think him coming back _will_ change everything?'

'To be honest, I don't know.' I looked around at the scenery, I didn't want anything to change. But sometimes change is inevitable, change can be good, but also change can be destructive.


	4. A Single Rose

**Kat POV**

'I needed that. Thanks Gabby' We were walking back up the stairs to the mansion.

'No problem. Do you want me to help you get ready?' She asked.

'Yeah. Will you be my backup...in case?' I asked, Gabby smiled

'I'll be by my phone and car keys the whole time. You say the word, and I'll swoop in and save ya' She linked arms with me and took me to her room.

'Um Gabby I love you and everything, but shouldn't I wear _my_ clothes?' I asked, she stopped in front of her wardrobe and turned on me.

'No offence Kitty Kat, buy your style isn't _date_ material. Besides, don't you want to show Jamie what he's been missing?' She teased. I haven't told her about Hale.

'Gab, I'm sorta...kinda...um... _with_ Hale' I mumbled, she exhaled and leant against the wardrobe door.

'Thank fuck! I thought you'd never admit it!' I crossed my arms defensively

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Come on Kat, you've tried hard to be secretive, but it ain't working. You sleep in his room for christ sake! You could have told us' Her expression softened, she looked hurt.

'I'm sorry, but considering how my first relationship went, I just…'

'Don't want another broken heart?' She finished for me. I nodded

'The heart I have still hasn't healed' I whispered. Gabby didn't hear, she went back to the wardrobe and started selecting some outfits for me.

7pm arrived and I was still with Gabby, we spend the day relaxing in her room. Although she's my cousin, she's the closest person I have to a sister. She was putting the final touches to my makeup when the doorbell rang. I tensed. Gabby tensed as well.

'I'll go' She said and ran out of the room. I heard her fluttering down the stairs 'I'VE GOT IT' She shouted. I chucked and made my way to the door. I walked down the corridor and peered over the stair case. Jamie was standing in a tux with a single rose in his hand, he seemed so casual, so sure of himself, which was a surprise considering Gabby, Simon, Angus, Hamish _and_ Hale were standing in front of him giving him death glares. I stayed up stairs, I wanted to see what he'd do.

'Well…' Jamie started

'Well…' Gabby said putting her hand on her hip.

'Well, it's nice to see you Gabrielle.' He smiled

'Wish I could say the same' she snapped, he put up his hands in mock defense, his smile widened.

'You always had that spirit' He said

'Why you little-' Gabby started to walk towards him, Hale placed his arm on her shoulder, locking her in place.

'Gabby…' He warned, she looked at him and stopped

'I'm sorry, we haven't met. Hale isn't it?' Jamie stepped forward and offered his hand. Hale gladly accepted it and shook it. I took this as my cue to walk down the stairs. Everyone turned their attention to me. The boys were open mouthed in shock, Hale had a blank expression, Jamie and Gabby were smiling from ear to ear. I stood in the middle of the action.

'You look amazing Katie' Jamie said offering me the rose. I accepted and looked at Gabby, she took it from me, threw it to the floor and stomped on it. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She turned to Jamie, an evil tint danced across her eyes.

'Put one finger out of place, and I'll break you' She threatened, he simply nodded.

'Shall we?' He asked to me. I nodded and went to Gabby, she enveloped me in a hug and gave me my coat and phone. I started to walk through the door and got into the passenger side of Jamie's car which he had held open for me. He had a mischievous expression on his face. Jamie got in and started the car, I looked at the house and saw Hale and Gabby standing at the door looking at me. Then Jamie quickly sped off.


	5. Minuscule Resemblance

**Kat POV**

'Do you remember that time we went to Kidmore Creek?' He asked, I smiled at the memory

'We stole that golf buggy'

'And went base jumping'

'And you dislocated your shoulder showing off'

'Hey! I was trying to impress a girl' I blushed. He was trying to impress me. Just to let you know...it worked.

'Yeah well, she thought you were an idiot' I looked out the window

'Do you still think I am?'

'I don't know' I answered honestly

'Well I hope that I can make up to you' He placed his hand on my thigh sending shivers across my body. My mind became clouded by happy memories.

Soon we arrived at the restaurant, Jamie helped me out of the car, he lead me into the restaurant and held my chair whilst I sat down. Once we ordered our meal. We sat in silence. For some reason it seemed comfortable.

'So…' He began, then stopped

'So?' I raised my eyebrow

'So, when are you going to attack me with questions? You seem to calm Katie. Spill.' I took a sip of my water.

'Why leave?'

'Do you trust me?'

'Jamie please, enough games.' He held up his hands defensively

'I'm not playing Katie. Do. You. Trust. Me?'

'Yes' I muttered

'Good' He said before signalling to the gentleman who had just entered the restaurant. He nodded and approached

'Jamie, what's going on?'

'Trust me Katie' He then stood up to greet the man 'Good Evening Charles ' He shook his hands.

'It's good to see you Samuel' The man said. I took a sharp intake of breath. Jamie was working a mission on our date...not date...um...catch up...thing...yeah…'And you are?'

'Alison' I said offering my hand

'It's lovely to meet you, Samuel has spoken highly of you' He sat opposite me, Jamie sat next to me and placed a hand on my thigh. The shiver it caused me earlier, made me feel disgusted now.

'Now, down to business' He said, he cleared his throat before leaning in 'He's causing trouble Samuel. He needs to be dealt with immediately, our company is losing shares drastically. Any new angle?'

'I've come across one new angle…' Jamie began

'Well?' Charles said. Jamie looked down

'I'm sorry but who are we talking about?' I asked, feeling more of an idiot. Charles let out a little chuckle.

'My family own a tech company, we haven't been successful recently, considering our rivals are florishing.'

'Who's your rival?' I asked

'Hale Industries' My heart stopped. I needed to get out of here. I casually reached for my drink, and spilt it slightly.

'I'm so clumsy sometimes! If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom' I got up and started to walk towards the bathroom, I felt a hand grab me. Jamie.

'Katie, I'm sorry. My partner was ill and I couldn't miss this deal.'

'Jamie, you _lied to me again_! You've involved me in this operation without me agreeing!' Then a thought occurred to me. 'Am I the _new_ angle you were talking about?' I couldn't hide the pain in my voice. Shock crossed his face.

'Katie…'

'Save it' I moved out of his grasp. And walked away.

'Katie please. You need to come back. I need this deal. Please?'

'You haven't changed one bit. You're still an idiot' I said as I walked into the bathroom. Once I locked the door I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Looking back at me was a minuscule resemblance of the girl that Jamie left all those years ago. The broken girl who wanted to leave the family business was staring back at me. And all I felt was anger. I dialed Gabby's number, she picked up immediately.

 **Hey sweetie! How's it going?**

 _Gab, he hasn't changed one bit_

 **What did he do? I'll kill him!**

 _He's working_. She took a sharp intake of breath

 **Are you involved?**

 _Without me knowing. Is Hale there?_

 **No. Do you want me to get him?**

 _No. I need you to keep a secret._

 **What is it?**

 _It involves Hale industries._

 **Kat, this is bad**

 _I know. What should I do?_

 **Finish the date.**

 _Gab…_

 **Hear me out! If you come home early, the others will no something is wrong. If you finish the date, you can find out more about what this person wants.** I paused for a moment.

 _I hate it when you're right_

 **I know! Have fun sweetie!** She hung up. I looked at my reflection once more before emerging out of the bathroom and resuming my place at the table. Jamie returned his hand on my thigh. I smiled at them both.

'So where were we?'


	6. Blinding Headlights

**Kat POV**

'So where were we?' I clasped my hands, smiling at both of them. Jamie looked at me with slight confusion.

'We were just discussing options on how to infiltrate his empire. Any suggestions in your line of work?' Charles asked me. I nearly did a double take.

'Line of work?' I asked. Charles chuckled.

'Don't worry dear, I know about your light finger work' He said suggestively

'I'm a thief' I stated. Charles looked around the space to make sure no one heard us. He was paranoid. He looked back at me and cleared his throat.

'Yes..um...well... _with that in mind_ , you are _perfect_ for a way into his company' I took a sip of my drink.

'I don't understand why you can't to go after Hale industries...they're harmless' Charles and Jamie shared a look. Charles began laughing and reaching for his bag, Jamie tried to grab my attention, but I ignored him.

'You haven't told her anything have you Samuel?' He said smiling

'Must have slipped my mind' Jamie muttered. Charles chuckled softly and pulled out a little yellow file. A file that you usually see at police stations. He slid it across the table. I looked at Jamie with a raised eyebrow, but he was ignoring me. He was avoiding me. Something must be wrong. I opened the folder and saw surveillance photos of Hale shaking hands and smiling with a infamous drug lord that had an empire across the world. They have spies in almost every organisation, anyone that double crosses them ends up dead. They steal like no one else in the world. They leave no trace that they were ever there. That's why they're known as _The Magicians_. I know this because they offered me a job. I looked at numerous different photos. They were all from a distance..someone had been watching Hale for a while. Then one image made me want to scream and cry...it was surveillance photo from a hotel window. Hale and another girl. And they were intimate. My hands were shaking when I held the image in my hands. This is why I have trust issues. Everyone I believe will be there for me lies and cheats and breaks my heart a little more. I can't believe that these images were real. You can _clearly_ see Hale's face. This is just...undescribable. It hurts. My heart fucking hurts and I hate it. I flicked across the photo and looked at the timestamp... 3 hours later, we had a date. He said he was at work all day and he was busy. Sure he was busy, but not with Hale industries. I closed the file and passed it back to Charles, I plastered a smile on my face.

'Keep them' He said sliding it back to me. I nodded. I was not going to show weakness. I was not going to show sadness. I was not going to break. I was numb.

'Can we rearrange this meeting for another time?' Charles suggested.

'My thoughts exactly' Jamie replied. Everything from then on seemed to be a blur. I don't remember saying goodbye to Charles, or Jamie leading me out of the restaurant and into his car. I was numb, that's all I know and feel. Empty.

'Katie?' Jamie draws me back to reality. 'I'm sorry'

'You knew'

'Katie I was going to tell you?'

'When?' I snapped 'How long have you known?' I asked. He paused.

'I took the photos' My world came crashing down

'How long have you known?' I repeat

'3 months' He whispered. If you listen carefully, you can hear my heart break more. 'I knew you were involved with him...I saw you two together' I snapped my head towards him 'Don't worry, I didn't take any photos..It wouldn't have been safe for you otherwise' He adds. I look ahead of me. Watching the road weave before us. The cars coming towards us, blinding me with their headlights.

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! I've updated my other two stories based on the _Gallagher Girl Series_ : 'Somebody Knows' and 'The Lie That Got Away' Check them out if you like! See you soon xxx**

 **Bails: I will continue don't worry! I'm just having a little bit of writer's block with this story :D**


	7. Scared Of The Dark

**Kat POV**

We pulled up outside Hale's house. I stayed in my seat looking at the house. The place that I was starting to feel become home. Yet being a thief, home is never a permanent fixture.

'Katie?' I looked over at Jamie, he gave me a small, sad smile. 'I'm sorry' He said again. I nodded and got out of the car. I closed the door and didn't look back. As I walked up the stairs I heard Jamie's car roar to life before the headlights illuminated the gloom and disappeared. The door opened before I got to it. There stood Hale, he looked like he was sitting by the door all evening. Waiting for me. I stopped where I was, not moving closer to the person I thought loved me.

'How was it?' He asked

'Fine' I said bluntly. He raised his eyebrow slightly at my tone.

'You're lying' He said

'So have you' I spat back.

'Woah!' He raised his hands in defence 'when have I lied?' His tone became more angry. I rolled my eyes and barged passed him into the warth of the house and away from the cold.

'I'm not in the mood for this right now' I mutter

'Kat!' He grabbed my wrist and spun me to face him, He held a tight grip on me, staring into my eyes 'When. Have. I. Lied?' He asked slowly

'Hale let me go' I said through gritted teeth

'WHEN HAVE I LIED?' He shouted, I saw the others come out of the front room. This was going to be hard. I felt tears prick my eyes, threatening to spill. Hale kept searching my eyes. 'I have never lied to you Kat' He whispered, his grip loosened a little.

'You cheated on me' I whispered. His eyes widened in disbelief, he let go of me and I took a few steps back.

'I've _never_ cheated on you' He said

'STOP LYING!' I screamed

'I'M NOT LYING!' He shouted

'Then what are these?' I produced the envelope from my bad, took the photos out and scattered them across the floor for everyone to see. The photos fell soflty and silently, raising the tension with every inch they got closer to the ground. Hale was staring at the photos and I was staring at him. His expression was unreadable. The others were standing there just staring at the situation in front of them in disbelief. The silence upon everyone was killing me. Hale just staring at the photos was killing me. Jamie being back in my life was killing me.

'Kat-'

'Save it.' I gave a small smile 'You've done enough' I began to back away and walk up the stairs, the others were watching me. I could feel their gaze burning into the back of my head. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I just didn't react…I walked up the winding stairs with grace, I walked along the corridor alone, I closed my bedroom door behind me, locked it...and collapsed against it, crying my eyes out. But I didn't wail. I was silent. Silence is the worst kind of torture. I sat with my back against the door, staring at the moonlight streaming through my window, the simplicity of everything, so beautiful and so calm...I envy the night. The power that is has over people. As soon as light starts vanishing...people begin to hide, they turn on artificial lights because...everyone's scared of the dark. I don't know how long I was sitting there just staring at the rays of light, but soon a light little tap came from the other side of the door.

'Hey Kat...could I come in?' Gabrielle asked...I sat there silently, not moving, wishing she would go. She sighed 'Listen...I know you're hurting, but please let me come in?' She waited for my reply...but I remained silent...staring at the window. She sighed again. 'Hale's gone' She said. I didn't react. 'He's gone and we don't know where...He isn't answering his phone and Simon can't trace him at all...please? We're worried about him...and you' I stayed silent, not moving and not breathing. I heard Gabby sigh before her footsteps echoed down the corridor. I waited a few moments before moving towards the mirror, seeing a reflection of me with mascara running down my cheeks...I wanted to scream...no girl should ever cry over a guy...no matter how 'perfect' they might appear...I cleaned my face up and changed from my dress into a pair of black jeans, a white sports jersey with dark green sleeves, a black hoodie and black converses. I packed a small rucksack with the essentials; clothes, money, toothbrush, toiletries, phone and a map. I went back to the mirror and looked at my reflection, for some reason I couldn't help but smile...this was a girl who grew up with no home, who always had a way out and who always lived from day to day...a girl who actually _lived_. I took one look around my room before making my way towards the window, and slipping out into the darkness. Darkness being my friend.

 **Authors note: Hello everyone! It's been a while since I've uploaded a chapter for this story...honestly, I've found it hard to think of a plot that I like to go with this story...but I think I've found it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think about it!**

 **Marvel GG: How do you feel about the characters now? Thank you so much for liking my writing, I always appreciate reading your comments on anything that I post! xxx**


	8. Deer, Headlights, Me

Being a thief, you would think that I'm comfortable picking a window lock and breaking into someone else's apartment. But I'm not...especially because this particular person's mother works for interpol. I managed to get the lock to click, I smiled to myself as I slid the window open slightly before making my way into the room. I stayed crouched for a few moments listening to movement; there was a faint noise coming from the television in the other room. I stood up as the door opened.

'Kat?' The sillouete said

'Hey Nicholas' I breathed out

'What are you doing here?' He said turning on the light. His eyes widened when he looked into my eyes. 'You've been crying' He said. I quickly looked away.

'I need somewhere to lay low for a while' I said looking around the room, clearly this was his bedroom

'Kat, what happened?' He whispered, I turned to face him. I gave a small smile, I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by Nicholas' bell ringing. He looked over his shoulder and then back at me

'I'm not expecting company, are you?' He mouthed

'I'm not here' I mouthed backing up towards the window

'Stay here' He whispered harshly, I nodded and he turned off the light and closed the door. I stayed where I was, not daring to move as I head Nick's footsteps heading towards the door.

'Hale?' Nick said surprised. I held my breath.

'I need someone to talk to' Hale huffed

'About what?'

'Kat' I winced at Hale saying my name, for some reason it now disgusts me, yet sends butterflies into my stomach

'What about her?'

'I made some mistakes' My ears pricked up

'What kinda mistakes?' Nick said casually. Hale sighed.

'It's not important right now. But I need your help'

'In what way?' Nick said cautiously

'I've left because I needed to think. I went to Eddie's to talk it through, I was ignoring all the messages that Gabby and the boys were sending me...but Eddie got a call'

'And?' Nick asked, Hale sighed.

'Kat's missing'

'Do you know where she might have gone?' I heard Hale chuckle at Nick's question

'That's what I want to ask you. Have you seen Kat?' I held my breath again

'No' Nick said casually. I took this as my cue to leave and I slid back out of the window and down the fire escape. I was angry at myself, Hale knows me too well, _my family_ know me too well, they know where I do to seek refuge when I'm scared or I need to think. They know my pattern, and for the first time, I don't feel like a thief blending into the shadows...I feel like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move...but everyone knows the outcome…

I trudge my way through the streets of New York, watching the hustle and bustle of late night travellers. I may or may not have pick pocketed a few times...don't judge me...we all have to remember our roots! I found myself sitting on the steps to a building opposite Hale Industries, just staring at the building. There was no movement at all, everyone was probably home with their families; my heart hurts a little at the thought of family.

'Penny for your thoughts?' I snap out of my gaze to look at my father leaning against the hand rails at the bottom of the stairs

'H-how'd you find me?' I mumble

'I'm your father. I know' I walked up the few steps and sat down next to me. He looked at me with his head tilted...he was analysing me. Studying me. 'What happened?'

'He cheated' I stated. My father just nodded his head and looked at the building across the road with me

'So why are you here?'

'Jamie' I said before I thought

'Are you meeting him?'

'No' I said defensively

'So what are you doing here?'

'Looking for a new angle' I muttered

'And what angle is that?'

'The magicians' I turned my attention to my dad, his expression was darkened with anger but he continued to look at the building

'Kat. They're dangerous….you know what happened to-'

'Yeah' I interrupted, dropping my gaze 'I remember perfectly' I whispered. My dad sighed.

'What are you going to do with them?' He asked. I shook my head slightly.

'I need to get away for a while' I looked up at him and looked into his eyes.

'You need to run?' His eyebrow raised. I wrapped my arms around my body.

'My life was going the way I wanted it to for so long. And suddenly Hale isn't the person I thought he was; and Jamie coming back gives me an uneasy feeling' I admit

'Where will you go?' He asked, I chuckled lightly

'I don't know' I whispered. 'Away' I nod to myself. 'I need to clear my head. Get back to my roots'

'Paris?' He asked. I looked at him questioningly, he simply smiled. 'You're mother loved the city' He whispered.

'Dad-'

'I promise I won't tell anyone' I felt my eyes well up with emotion

'Thank you' I said pulling him into a small hug

'Just don't be careless' He whispered into my ear.

'I promise' I said. Once we let go, we walked down a few blocks, the city began to hum with life. The city was waking up. We went our separate ways, I walked for a little while before pulling my phone out. There were a few messages from my friends and family asking where I was and if I was okay. I decided to send a mass text to all of them: _I'm going away for a while. I'm sorry, I love you all. Trust me x._ I pressed send and slipped the phone into the trash can. I knew everyone's numbers off by heart. If I needed them, then I'd contact them. But right now, I need to be alone, I need to rediscover what it's like being a thief, I need to learn to control my emotions….and never again let a boy steal my heart.

 **Authors note: This story doesn't have a set upload day, it's just whenever I don't have writers block. Thank you for reading this story xxx**

 **Marvel GG: I've said for a long time, if anyone has ideas, I'll usually try and put them in (if I like them)...I brought Grace back in _What We Thought We Knew_ and I'm (yes me, the author) is making a little cameo in Chapter 19 of _WWTWK..._ stay tuned for that! Thank you for checking on this story as well as my others, I swear, you're probably my most devoted fanfic reader. Love ya lots xxx**

 **Allie: Thank you so much for loving this story, sorry I haven't been updating, but when I have writers block, it's really hard to think of a story line...If you like this story, check out my others! xxx**


	9. Safe and Secure

**6 months later**

 **Kat POV**

You can learn so much from watching people, watching them walk through the streets, the pocket that they keep their phone in, their wallet etc. You can also see an old face walking towards you.

'Well, well, well, how are you Katie?' Jamie came and sat next to me as if he was invited to. I took a sip of my drink. 'Come on Katie, don't be like that, you know you cost me a lot of money when you disappeared, the deal fell through and we can't touch hale industries'

'You're telling me this because…?'

'Word on the street is that you're a magician' he whispers

'Your point is…?'

'The magicians have been dying to have you in their crew for years, why the sudden change of heart?'

'You. Hale.' I said bluntly 'you both ruined me'

'Katie-'

'Save it jamie' I snapped, I got up and started to walk away, but someone caught my wrist and spun me around

'Katie listen to me-'

'Why should I? You left when I needed you the most, you came back when my life was finally good and you ruined it again, why should I listen to you?' Jamie sighed and let go of my wrist.

'Because I wanted to be the person to tell you' he muttered

'Tell me what?', he gave me a sim pathetic smile and produced a little piece of paper, he handed it to me,

'I'm sorry' he said. I have him a questioning look before I opened the envelope:

 _ **You are invited to the nuptials of W. V and Sophia Abbewell.**_

I didn't read the rest of it. My hands shook as I read the first line over and over again.

'Katie, I'm sorry'

'How'd you get invited?' I asked, he bit his lip.

'Your dad gave it to me...he knew where you were and wanted me to find you' I rolled my eyes and shoved the piece of paper back at him, I began to walk away.

'Why should I care? He's moved on, good for him'

'Katie' He looked at me with piercing eyes, looking into my soul, I had to look away. '

'WHAT JAMIE? WHY SHOULD I FUCKING LISTEN TO WHATEVER BULLSHIT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH'

'Katie-'

'GO FUCK OFF BACK TO WHATEVER HOLE YOU CAME FR-' My sentence was cut off by Jamie smacking his lips onto mine. At first I was shocked and wanted to pull away, but part of me didn't want to; the part of me that lost Jamie all those years ago, the part of me that had butterfies when I saw him at the hotel only 6 months ago. I didn't let go. I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer, Jamie responded by locking my in place by having his arms wrapped around my waist. I felt safe, I felt secure. I felt loved. When we pulled apart We stood in each others arms staring into each others eyes, not saying anything.

'Katie…'

'Don't say it. Please' I begged

'I need to tell you why your father sent me to find you'

'Why?'

'Sophia Abbewell is a con artist' His tone was harsh, his eyes became cloudy. 'She's one of the best in the world'

'How do you know that?' I asked. He shifted his eyes away from me. 'She tricked you?' I asked. My voice catching in my throat. If she tricked Jamie, _she must be good_.

'She didn't trick me Katie' He said soothing.

'Then how do you know her?' My tone became harder as fear trickled into my mind, hoping it isn't what I think it is.

'She's my ex' Fuck. It is what I thought it was.


	10. Constantly Cursive

**Kat POV**

Being back home is a terrible yet welcoming decision. Jamie convinced me to travel with him back home, just in time for one of the many parties that Hale has been holding since I left. For some reason the streets of New York don't shine the same way that I remembered, everything seemed to be covered in a grey cloud. I knew the first place that I had to go. Jamie said that he had some business to take care of and that he'd meet me back at the apartment we were renting for a while. I climbed the stairs to the storybook town house that I've loved for a long time. I knocked on the door and waited. There was a cold chill creeping into the air.

'Katerina?' I was jolted out of my daydream by uncle Eddie opening the door

'Hey' I gave a weak smile

'Where have you been?' There was a slight harshness to his tone as he opened the door more to allow me through.

'If I told you, you wouldn't like it' I said unraveling my scarf from around my neck and taking off my jacket.

'You didn't…' Eddie left the sentence trailing in the air. I didn't face him as I hung my belongings up, the silence between us increased.

'It wasn't for long' I stated finally turning around to face an extremely angry Eddie

'After everything they did to your mother, you still joined them'

'Believe me, if I stayed here, I would have ended up like mom anyway' I snapped. Eddie's eyes widened

'You've changed' He stated

'I agree' I whispered. Eddie stared at me for a moment before making his way into the kitchen, I followed him through. His paper was laid out on the table and I saw the wedding invitation on the side. 'You got an invite?' I asked. Eddie looked over at the invite and then back to his paper.

'Hale was very kind to invite us all'

'This is unbelievable' I muttered shaking my head

'He has helped this family a lot over recent times'

'When I've gone missing?' I asked 'Would you just prefer me to go again...or make him part of the family? Because everyone seems to love him no matter what he does, yet with me, everyone looks at me like I'm a disappointment'

'You're not a disappointment-'

'Everyone thinks I'll end up like mom' I snapped. Eddie raised his head, anger in his eyes

'Why do you think that Katerina? You get yourself into wild situations and you don't consider that _your actions_ affect everyone around you. You made me fake my own death at one point-'

'You never had to do it'

'I had to, otherwise you would have come up with another crazy scheme that would pull this family apart'

'Are you serious right now?' I whispered, hurt in my voice. Eddie remained silent 'I'll show myself out' I muttered bolting out of the room, grabbing my belongings and racing out of the door. I must have walked a few blocks before I realised the tears were streaming down my face. People were bumping into me constantly, I didn't care. I just kept my head down and kept walking. I stopped when a car horn startled me; remember to actually _look_ when you cross the road. My heart was pounding as I shoved my hands in my coat pockets. My left hand found a piece of card. I took it out, it was engraved like all the other cards before, I turned it over a few times in my hand before reading the cursive lettering on one of the sides; _Welcome back_ was all it said. I knew Romani had written it. I now know that he's been watching me and keeping me under surveillance. I took steady breaths...I shoved the paper back into my pocket and continued to move through the streets of the big apple. I had a feeling that someone was watching me, so I turned into an alleyway, I walked in and hide in one of the doorways. I heard footsteps entering the alleyway and get louder as the person got closer. They past my hiding place and continued walking, I stepped out from where I was, facing their back.

'You could have called' I called after them. They stopped and turned to face me

'I didn't know where you were'

'Only a few people actually knew' I shrugged

'Everyone was worried Kat. _I_ was worried'

'Doesn't seem like it' I muttered

'Excuse me?' They snapped

'You're getting married Hale, you clearly didn't wait too long' I stared at the man I thought I loved...the man who made me believe in story book endings.

'This was an arranged marriage. My parents decided'

'You've never been one to conform to your parents decisions Hale. Remember when you first introduced _me_? This was purely _your_ decision'

'Kat…'

'Save it. I hope you have fun with your life' I began to walk away

'Gabby told me what happened to your mom' I stopped in my tracks and whirled on him 'I'm sorry' he added

'It was an accident. No one's to blame' I whispered, it echoed against the buildings

'I know you Kat. I also know that you don't believe that, and the only reason why you joined the magicians was to find out how she died'

'You're wrong'

'How?'

'I joined them to get away from _you_ '


	11. Save It

**Kat POV**

Throughout our lives people get hurt. Sometimes we do it to others, sometimes we do it to ourselves. On one hand people feel guilty about hurting others, then on the other hand, people find satisfaction of having power over people. The look Hale was giving me made me feel like shit. Complete and utter shit. But at the same time, I liked having the power over him considering what he's put me through.

'Because of me?' His eyes were side, he was hurt.

'You cheated on me Hale' I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world (which it was).

'You never gave me a chance to explain'

'I don't want to hear it' I snapped

'Then you'll forever be stuck as a petty jealousy bitch' He snapped back. My eyes widened in disbelief...Hale's never talked to me like this.

'What happened here?' I asked

'What are you talking about?'

'What happened with _everyone_ since I've been gone!' I shouted 'You aren't the first person the blame me for going, for turning _this_ whole situation on its head and plastering _me as the bad guy_ ' Anger bubbled inside me

'You left after your date with Jamie. You left without a trace. You never contacted anyone. Everyone was looking for you. _Then_ we get told that you've joined the magicians. Gabby was heartbroken! _Eddie locked his door_! WHEN HAS HE EVER LOCKED HIS DOOR?' Hale's voice boomed against the walls.

'The day my mom died' I whispered 'That was the last time he locked his door' I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

'Gabby was hysterical. She knew what the locked door meant. That's when she told me about your mother. We all thought you were dead.'

'Who told you I joined the Magicians?' I asked

'There was a note from-'

'Romani' I breathed out. I gave a small chuckled and produced the piece of paper from my pocket. 'Looks like he's glad I'm back now' Hale's eyes flickered to the paper and back to me.

'What does it say?'

' _Welcome Home_ ' I answered in a light hearted tone

'We need to find out who he is' His voice determined.

'He clearly doesn't want us to' There was silence between us. Neither one knowing what to say next. Hale had his hands in his suit trouser pockets kicking a few stones around.

'Where are you staying?' He broke the silence

'I'm renting an apartment with-'

'Jamie?' Hale didn't look at me

'He's helping me out'

'How do you know he hasn't been lying to you this whole time?' He looked up at me. I gave a weak smile

'You haven't denied you cheated' It seemed to explain it all. Hale knew that he'd done wrong, he knew he cheated but he never denied nor accepted it. It was just an unanswered question lingering above us.

'It was a mistake'

'Did you ever think about me? We had a date the same day and you told me you were busy'

'I don't know' He whispered 'It was a moment of weakness'

'Weakness?' Anger bubbled in me again 'So our relationship wasn't good enough for you? It wasn't _satisfying_ for you?'

'Kat-'

'Save it Hale. You're getting married, I'm back to my old self. Let's not dwell on the past'

'You're old self? You mean the girl that climbed into my window to steal a painting, invited me to come with her and then left for a _normal life_ '

'Hale-'

'Like you said Kat; Save it' Now Hale was the one that walked through the other end of the alley way and left me standing there feeling like an idiot.


	12. Going Down

**Kat POV**

I had left the alley feeling numb. Hale had been nice and considerate, then he twisted the whole situation around to make me feel like shit. I kept walking along the streets, trying to think of what I should do now, why everyone was acting weird and how I can get back to how everything was before. I let my feet guide me until I found myself outside someone's apartment. I knocked. It opened almost immediately

'Hey Kat!'

'Hey Nicholas' I beamed

'What brings you here?' He asked

'I needed to see a friendly face' I answered honestly

'Well come in' He opened the door wider and let me in. 'You've caused a lot of drama you know' He smirked at me

'You were dragged into all of this?' I groaned

'Yep' He answered, I slumped down in the chair

'I'm sorry'

'Don't worry' He waved it away as if was nothing

'I mean it. I came here because I needed someone to talk to, and then I left when Hale arrived'

'Yeah, what happened?' He asked. I bit my lip

'I got scared. I didn't know what to do'

'What did you want to talk about?'

'Hale cheated on me. He's been doing business with drug lords and other _extremely_ dangerous people...and now that I'm back...everyone's treating _me_ like I've done wrong'

'I'm sorry' Nicholas said

'It's not your fault'

'It kind of is…' I looked up at him wanting an explanation 'Hale was helping with an Interpol investigation; they needed someone who could get in and out of the building without many people suspecting anything. Hale managed to get more than enough information than we expected'

'And was sleeping with one of them part of it?' There was venom in my voice

'He was only meant to seduce her' Nicholas answered as a defense

'Yet why am I being blamed?' I thought aloud

'You left' Nick shrugged his shoulders. 'You left after you promised everyone you would stay' I opened my mouth to argue, but realised that he was right...I did leave. 'Did you have fun with the magicians? Did you learn some things?'

'Interpol are after them...aren't they?'

'Yep'

'Let's just say, I met some _very_ interesting characters'

'Come on Kat! You've got to tell me more' he flashed me the puppy dog eyes

'I cant' I looked down at my hands 'they'd kill me if I told anyone' Nick gave a weak laugh, I looked up at him. 'I'm serious...there's a reason no one mentions my mother' Nick's expression changed

'Why are you with them then?'

'Experience. I've learnt a lot; who to trust, how to steal better, how to kill' I mumbled the last bit

'You haven't...have you?' Nick's voice was barely a whisper

'On or off record?' I teased

'Kat…' His tone sliced through me

'I haven't...yet.'

'Yet?'

'There may be more than one reason why I'm back Nicholas'

'Oh?' He raised his eyebrows

'I can't say or-'

'I'm dead. I get it'

'Thanks for understanding' I have a weak smile. Nick stared at me for a few moments before having me an appreciative nod.

'Are you coming tonight?' He asked

'To the gallery exhibition?'

'Yeah'

'I was planning to make an appearance' I couldn't help but smile

'You aren't going to steal anything. You're going through the front door'

'Why'd you have to take all the fun out of it' I groaned

'I'm serious'

'So am I! Most of my family are going to be there, I'm seeing them when I can't avoid talking to them'

'This will be interesting' Nick chuckled

'Easy for you to say' I ran my fingers through my hair

'Look on the bright side, there'll be cake and champagne'

'And art worth thousands!' I squealed 'I'm kidding' I said quickly after Nicholas glared at me.

'So I'll see you tonight?'

'Yep' I stood up and headed for the door. I turned back 'Thanks for clarifying some things'

'Anytime' Nick smiled, but it disappeared again 'You know about-'

'The wedding? Yeah' My tone was flat.

'She's a really nice girl' I _had_ to give a laugh

'She's a con artist' and with that, I left Nick looking at me in shock. I shut the door and made my way out of his apartment building, hailed a cab like a true New Yorker, and took it to my apartment that I was sharing with Jamie whist we were here for a month or so. I walked into an empty apartment; I wonder where Jamie is… oh well. I dived into my suitcase and found my laptop, I moved over to the sofa, sat down and began to search for Sophia Abbewell. This bitch is going down.


	13. Feeling of Goodbye

**Kat POV**

'FUCK!' I exclaimed throwing my laptop down next to me. I put my head in my arms as Jamie walked in

'What's wrong Katie?' He asked from the doorway. I stood up and looked at him

'SHE'S UNTOUCHABLE JAMIE!' I raised my hands from my sides 'She has no history, no family, no past _at all!_ I even hacked into Interpol and can't find anything'

'I told you she was good'

'I'm good, Jamie. _She's_ brilliant'

'Stop comparing yourself to her Katie; you work in different ways'

'What do we do Jay?' I whispered

'Do you want to be with Hale?' He raised his eyebrows. I bit my lip.

'I don't want to see him get hurt' I replied as honestly as I could

'Soph was never able to do the things that you've done. She's always had her eyes set on big things but backed out when things got too hard' There was pain in his voice. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, staying in comfortable silence.

'We need to get ready for the Gallery thing' I said moving off to the bedroom

'Yeah, we should' Jamie muttered. I closed the door behind me and lent against it for a moment before moving to the wardrobe to get a dress out.

'Katie, are you ready?' Jamie called 10 minutes later. He knocked on the door before coming in. I smiled at him in the mirror. He smiled at me.

'You look beautiful Katie'

'Thanks' I turned around 'Shall we go?' I asked, he nodded and led me to the car.

'This place is incredible' I breathed when we walked in the room

'Some of the finest craftsmanship in the world' Jamie gestured around the room. I scanned the area and laid eyes on my family in one corner. Simon had muttered something and promptly everyone looked at me. Jamie squeezed my hand in reassurance, he saw them as well.

'They don't trust you still' I whispered

'Do they trust you?' He asked

'Not anymore' I replied. A waitress came past and offered us champagne in special rose shaped glasses with thorns on the spout. Very elegant. I took a sip and felt the bubbles fizz inside of me. 'I'm going to have a look at the art work' I smiled, Jamie gave me a quick peck on my cheek before moving off himself. The art was very...well...artsy. But being me I can't just look at a painting for what it is, I look at paintings for what they're worth. I was lost in my own world.

'Beautiful aren't they' Hale's deep voice in my ear made me jump, causing my glass to slip from my grasp and the thorns to slice my arm. The glass crashed to the floor causing crystals to scatter everywhere. The music stopped. The blood began to cascade down my arm.

'Shit' I muttered. Feeling all eyes on me. Hale grabbed my free arm and pulled me out of the room, he didn't say anything, he just kept leading me down a series of corridors until we got to an unoccupied room.

'Sit' He ordered. Hale moved off to one side of the room and retrieved a first-aid kit. 'Lift your arm up' Hale removed his jacket, discarding it to the floor. He began to wipe my arm up, clean it. I winced occasionally. He avoided my eye contact throughout.

'When did you learn how to do this?' I asked, the tension becoming too much for me

'My father' He responded. I sucked in air when the pain became too much. Hale looked at me for the first time as I bit back tears. 'You'll be okay' He whispered as he gently bandaged my arm

'Will I?' I gave a small chuckle 'I haven't been okay for a while' I confined in him. Hale paused for a moment and looked in my eyes, studying me.

'You've lost that spark in your eyes Kat' I looked at him confused 'You look over your shoulder more...you're scared of something or someone' I remained quiet 'I'm right aren't I?' He asked rhetorically. Hale stood up and began to move towards the door

'She's not who you think she is Hale' I called after him. He stopped at the door but then left. I stared at where he was, feeling the sensation of his touch on my skin. Feeling as though this was a goodbye.


	14. Forced Falling

**Kat POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing the cuts cleaned by Hale. I hadn't returned to the party, I'd let myself walk through the halls, seeing the artwork not on display, seeing discarded trays or chairs that would have cluttered the room. Somehow I found myself on the roof, staring out at New York at night, hearing the traffic rumble beneath me. I wrapped my arms around my waist to stop the chill. I looked over at the skyline, the perfect peaks of the buildings illuminating the sky. That's when I realised I was crying, silent tears cascading down my cheeks, the cold air hitting the drops as they fell. The fire escape door opened. I wiped away the tears.

'I thought you'd be out here' Gabby came and stood next to be, she stared out at the buildings with me. 'Why'd you drop your glass? You aren't usually clumsy' she chuckled lightly

'They're after me Gab' I whispered 'The same way they were after mom'

'How do you know?' Her voice was so low that the wind carried it

'I left' I shock my head 'You never leave the magicians alive'

'Why did you leave?'

'Hale's wedding invitation' I chuckled

'He's happy Kat, you have to leave it in the past'

'She's a con artist' I stated, Gab looked at me 'She has no past, no details. Jamie said-'

'You can't believe him. You shouldn't trust him' she answered defensively

'Who else can I trust?' I turned to face her 'Eddie said it himself, I do stupid things and you all follow me blindly because no one wants me to be like mom'

'It was an accident'

'They killed her Gabby! They forced her off that roof, she didn't jump'

'SO WHY DID YOU JOIN THEM THEN?'

'BECAUSE I WAS SCARED THAT IF I STAYED HERE, I WOULD HAVE JUMPED MYSELF!'

'You can't think like that…'

'Within 2 days the guy who disappeared the day I needed him came back and the guy I trusted the most was actually lying to me for a long time...it made me want to stop, just end everything'

'You can't revolve your life around guys'

'Trust Gab. I based my decision on trust. When you don't have any, it changes your perception on everyone, _everything_.'

'So you left'

'I escaped' I whispered, looking back at the skyline

'I missed you Kat'

'I missed me too' I whispered 'I missed the old me'

'She's gone' Gab chuckled, _she's dead_ I thought. Gabby's phone began to ring. She looked at it and raised her eyebrows.

'What do you want Hale?' She stared at me. 'I'm on the roof' She kept staring at me 'why?' She _still_ stared at me 'I haven't seen Kat' She smiled at me 'Have you tracked her phone?' Her smile disappeared 'she's not on the roof' Gab tried to hide a smile from her voice 'Okay bye' she shut her phone off. 'He's coming up here...apparently you've disappeared _again_ '

'How did you know I'd be up here?' I asked raising my eyebrows at her. 'Because of my mom, isn't it?' Gabrielle didn't say anything, she just turned to face the skyline again. That action was enough to tell me I was right. I sighed. 'I guess I should hide' I muttered moving off into the shadows.

'Stay here' Gabby hissed at me, I smiled to myself. A few moments later, Hale came bursting from the fire escape, looking left and right. 'She isn't here Hale' Gabby answered bluntly. Hale ran his hands through his hair.

'She's not the same' He said 'I saw her earlier and she was...different'

'All I know is that Kat does what she does. We can't stop her'

'She believes that Sophia isn't-'

'Who she says she is?' I could see Gabby shrug a little 'I agree Hale. The marriage seems _too_ convenient. Surely if you were betroved to her, your family wouldn't have let you be with Kat for so long!'

'I know, I know! But I'm getting married and there's nothing I can do'

'We aren't in the 17th Century Hale! You can marry who you want!'

'It's tradition'

'It may be tradition...but it isn't _you_. I've noticed how you act around her, you don't love her like you loved Kat' I didn't hear Hale's response. I couldn't scream for help; someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth with the other hand around my waist, lifting me off the ground. I kicked and clawed and tried to call for help...but I couldn't, and in one swift movement...I was falling.


	15. Jokes and Jamie

**Kat POV**

I didn't hit the ground, I was caught just before I did, someone had used a wire and we cascaded down the building. As soon as the arms around me had vanished, I turned to face the person, punching them in the jaw. It was a bald man, he was muscley and lean. He looked a bit like an egg.

'You punch well for-'

'Finish that sentence and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine' I snapped, he nodded at my fiery nature

'Mr Romani would like to speak to you'

'Romani?' I asked looking around, noticing the white limo at the end of the alley way

'This way Miss Bishop' I followed the bodyguard down the road, my heart fluttering at the chance to meet _the Romani_. Egg man opened the door for me, I slid in and was engulphed by cool darkness. The door was shut.

'It's nice to see you again Miss Bishop' A deep voice rumbled

'I wish I could say the same thing, but I've never had the opportunity to see your face' He chuckled at my response

'I'm afraid many people are in a similar position to you'

'Why did you want to speak to me?'

'You need to give up with Mr Hale'

'Excuse me?' I heard him take a drink

'Mr Hale will realise soon enough' He muttered

'Do you know what happened to my mother?' I asked diverting to conversation

'She was an extrodinary woman. Pity really'

'Meaning?'

'Her death was avoidable...all she had to do was reveal my identity'

'I still don't understand'

'The magicians have always hated me and my empire, I've crushed the majority of their resources, they were out for revenge...and still are'

'You mean me' I looked out the window

'They have spies everywhere Katerina...some closer than you think' I snapped my head towards him

'Sophia?' I asked

'Guess again'

'Jamie?' I whispered. My throat feeling dry. There was no response from him.

'Your father never gave him the wedding invitation...Jamie found you for them'

'So why would he bring me back to New York?'

'That is something I haven't figured out yet…' His tone appeared annoyed, as if angry with himself.

'What do you mean Hale will find things out on his own?' I asked bringing back the conversation

'I've placed a file somewhere only _he_ would look'

'Who is she?'

'A girl I send to get you back'

'Excuse me?'

'Even I couldn't find you Katerina. I needed you back'

'So Hale's going to be heartbroken all because of me?'

'Hale never loved her...you know that. He'd get over it soon enough'

'Why me?' I asked. There was a short pause.

'You're an extraordinary thief Katerina. I've never met someone so involved in this life as you and your family'

'I ran away from this life though' I snapped

'Yet here you are' He chuckled lightly

'I don't know why I still am' I said looking out the window

'You love adventure. You love the danger. It's what _we_ both have in common'

'I'm tried of these riddles and games Romani...Tell me what you want?' I asked dryly

'Steal this' He slid a folder across the seats, landing next to me. I picked it up, my eyes widened and I laughed

'You must be joking'

'I never joke about these things' His tone was harsh 'Steal, bring back. Done'

'This isn't going to be stealing though!' I blurted

'Make it stealing then' The car came to a slow stop. 'This my dear is where we part ways for now' He said. I nodded and got out of the car. The rain was slowly falling in spits and spats. The car drove away as I took in my surroundings. I was back where I was taken from. I stared at the building. The drapes across the front advertising the exibition blew softly with the little breeze that was in the air.

'Kat?' I turned to see Hale at the top of the stairs looking at me in confusion.

'Hi' I whispered. He came down the stairs but kept a distance between us

'Where did you go?' He asked gesturing down the road where the limo had disappeared

'Romani' I muttered, Hale's eyes widened

'You saw him?'

'No. But I was close' I bit of annoyance in my voice

'What did he want?' He asked. I opened my mouth but shut it again. The heist he wants me to do is risky, insane...unbelieveable. I just stood there not saying anything. 'Well?' He prompted

'I can't tell you right now' I said quickly, he raised his eyebrows

'So you _will_ tell me at some point? Jez Kat, this is crazy!'

'I can't do this Hale!' I exclaimed 'I can't do us anymore'

'What are you talking about?'

'What are we Hale? Are we friends? _Work colleges_? Exes? Tell me Hale! I can't keep tiptoeing around you! One minute you care about me and the next you won't even look at me' I looked at him dead in the eyes 'I can't do this Hale. I can't trust people' I broke slightly.

'Kat…' He began but trailed off when his name was called. Gliding down the stairs was a auburn haired woman, her olive dress fell lightly over her body, flowing out behind her. She came down the stairs and smiled at Hale, clutching onto his arm before turning to me.

'And you are?' She asked

'This is Katerina Bishop' Hale introduced. The woman's eyes widened slightly.

'Znachi ti si obratno?' **So you're back?** She asked

'Az sŭm' **I am**

'Da ne e napraven kontakt?' **Has he made contact?**

'Toĭ ima' **He has**

'Taka che az tryabva da izchezvat' **So I need to disappear** She trailed off

'Tryabva da vi zadam nyakolko vŭprosa' **I need to ask you some questions** I snapped. Her smile widened.

'Dzheĭmi kaza, che si ognena' **Jamie said you were fiery** I wanted to slap her

'Am I missing something?' Hale asked looking between us 'Do you two know each other?'

'I saw Katerina in Bulgaria a few Summer's ago…' She smiled at Hale and left the sentence hanging.

'I must be leaving' I muttered moving off.

'Kat…' Hale called after me, I turned back around. He had come after me

'We need to talk' He said

'Everything's been said Hale' I smiled before walking away again. This time, he didn't follow.


	16. You Too

**Kat POV**

I waited by the the biggest oak tree in Central Park, someone has stuck a fairy door at the bottom of it will little spats of glitter spiralling up the tree as if leading to a pot of gold. I waited and waited. A distant church bell rung signalling 1am.

'Katerina?' I turned at my name, there was Sophia Abbewell dressed completely differently to how she was before; she like me was wearing a winter coat with a roll neck jumper, jeans and boots. She looked effortless.

'Sophia' I nodded at her

'What do you want to know?' She asked

'Hale. Why did Romani send you?'

'To keep Hale from looking for you' she looked off into the distance 'Romani wanted to see how far you'd go-'

'Before they found me' I answered for her, she looked back at me

'I had to drug him' she said sorrowly

' _You made me leave_ ' I breathed out 'you were the girl in the fucking photos?'

'I was hired to'

'BY WHO?' I screamed at her. She just smirked at me.

'We both know who'

'He said you two were exes; what happened between you two?'

'You' she answered bluntly. My eyes widened in confusion

'But...but..-'

'We were working a mission at the Marcellto hotel but Jay got distracted when he saw you. Everything was fucked up and we got out as quickly as possible. Jamie couldn't believe you were there, he was so caught up in the past that he ruined _everything_. The Magicians weren't happy and _I got the blame_ ; so I joined Romani and Jay stayed'

'So how did he get those photos?' I asked. Sophia opened and closed her mouth. 'Hale was the target that night' I whispered feeling my head and feet become heavy

'We were onto him for some time'

'You mean, _you were on him for some time_ ' I raised my eyebrows at her.

'Look I'm sorry' She snapped 'I followed orders, that's it'

'So what will you do now?' I asked, standing there awkwardly. A wicked smile crept on her face.

'I broke up with him' She answered. I looked at her with wide eyes 'We had an argument about you and then I packed my bags and left'

'Hold on one hippo-flipping minute' I raised my hands up 'You had an argument about _me_?' I asked, she simply shrugged.

'He loves you, everyone could see that'

'I don't know what to believe any more' I groaned rubbing my head

'Just don't be stupid Katerina. Don't throw away your chances just yet' She gave me a weak smile. I smiled back

'How much do you know about my mom's death?' I asked. Sophia was a little bit taken aback.

'She became a danger not just to herself but to others'

'How?' I asked. Sophia bit her lip and looked away

'It's something you need to ask Romani about'

'Oh' I replied feeling deflated

'Listen, I have to leave. But' She held out a card 'Here's my number, call me if you want anymore answers' I accepted it

'Thanks Sophia' I said giving her a smile

'Don't trust Jamie' Her tone was harsher now 'Trusting him was the worst thing I could have done'

'It's just...he left the day my mom died, the day I needed him the most, and he just left'

'He does that a lot' She chuckled 'Anyway I need to go, I hope you find what you're looking for'

'You too'

We went our separate ways, I knew what had to be done now, I made my way to Uncle Eddie's. I walked up the stairs and immediately was greeted with the sight of Hale. He stood staring at me.

'Hi' I began. Hale came towards me a few steps

'What game are you playing?' He asked

'Excuse me?' I answered taken aback 'What's gone on?'

'Katerina?' My dad called from the kitchen. I pushed passed Hale and ran into the kitchen. The whole family were there. I released the breath I was holding. Everyone looked at me.

'What's happened?' I asked. My father ignored my question and gave me a bone crushing hug. 'Dad, what's going on?' I insisted. My father sighed. Gabby rose from the table and handed me a small card. We've come frequented with these.

 _We will claim what we have lost. You have been warned ~ The Magicians_

'Where was this?'

'On the kitchen table. It was here when we got back' Gabby answered. Eddie banged his fist on the table

'Damn it Katherina! What have you got yourself into?'

'I wanted to find answers about Mom' I muttered

'YOUR MOTHER'S DEATH IS NO BUSINESS OF YOUR OR THE MAGICIANS' He shouted

'Romani said her death was avoidable' I stated

'You met him?' Gabby asked

'He's hired us for another heist' I looked at everyone

'I forbid you from getting involved' Eddie pointed his bony finger at me

'No' I answered

'Katerina, _this is no joke_. The Magician's won't let you leave alive. _They will kill you_.' My dad stepped in

'As long as Jamie's a member, I'll be alive'

'Jamie?' Hale asked stepping forward 'Jamie's a member of the magicians'

'So was Sophia, before they kicked her out' I turned to look at his shocked expression

'What?'

'You were their target Hale. They want something that Hale industries have and the best way in was _you_.'

'I don't believe this' He shook his head

'It's true' Gabby chimmed in, placing her hand on my arm

'How long have you known?' Hale's tone grew darker

'Since before I left' I looked at my feet in shame

'They didn't get anything. I refused to discuss my work with her' Hale answered

'Jamie and the magicians want me' I looked at the others 'They could come after all of you if you get involved. I'm doing this' I look at my father and Uncle 'Whether you like it or not, I'm doing this'

'You have a death wish girl' Eddie spat before leaving the kitchen

'I'm with you' Gabby squeezed my arm lightly. I smiled at her

'Ditto' Simon answered

'Count us in Kat' Hamish answered nudging his brother, smiling proudly at me

'I can't lose you as well' My father said stepping forward

'You won't Mr Bishop' Hale said standing next to me 'I'll make sure of it' Hale and my dad shared a look before my dad gave me a light kiss on my forehead and left.

'What's the plan boss?' Angus said. I smiled at my family. Katherina Bishop was back. And I'm ready.


	17. My Lullaby

**Kat POV**

The plane ride was strange. Of course Hale had brought his private yet for us to use. I waited until we were all together to reveal the heist.

'We have to steal the _Ali Van Peor_ necklace' I announced. Everyone was staring back at me, blinking at me in shock. I waited for a few moments before reaching over to the drum ink I had and took a sip.

'You're joking' Simon chuckled. I shrugged my shoulders and put a grape in my mouth.

'You're not joking' Hale answered seriously, his brow furrowed and knitted together

'Kat, that's impossible' Gab shook her head lightly, she then looked up at me through thick eyelashes 'You know that-'

'I know' I gave a small shudder. Eddie had tried and failed to steal it. He ended up going to jail...before he escaped. But that's a different story. A story he doesn't tell anymore.

'Why does Romani want it?' Angus asked

'He didn't say...he said we have to _make it_ stealing' I bit my lip and looked out the window, watching the clouds tumble away as the plane soared through the sky.

'You know it'll be kidnapping, she never takes it off' Hale added. I could feel him looking at me.

'Romani said that he's never met someone so involved in this life as us...if it can be stolen...we can steal it'

'This is a suicide mission...if we get caught, we're screwed' Simon added

'We'll talk more in the morning' Gabby said, standing up, stretched and made her way to one of the larger chairs on the other side of the jet. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea and slowly they made their way to the large chairs and began to fall asleep. I sat on one of the back two seater, curled up and staring out of the window. I felt the leather crunch as Hale sat next to me. I could tell he was staring but I didn't want to look. We stayed quiet until he sighed.

'We need to talk' He whispered, his husky voice radiating across my body, giving me a slight shiver, radiating me in goosebumps.

'There's nothing to say' I answered bluntly

'Yes there is' Hale said through gritted teeth, he grabbed my hand, tugging it gently making me face him. When I looked at him through the gloom, I didn't expect to see the dark circles that plagued his under eyes, his eyes had lost their sparkle. He seemed older. Sadder. He sighed again and looked at our hands. 'I came looking for you that night, I thought you were at Nick's'

'I was' He looked up at me 'I left when you came'

'Why?'

'Because I knew that if I saw you again...I'd forgive you...and I didn't want to be weak' I admitted

'I'm sorry' He squeezed my hand lightly. I gave a small smile. 'So...you and Jamie?' He asked nervously

'We've shared some kisses...but nothing special' Hale let go of my hand and turned slightly away from me. It was my turn to stare at him now.

'Do you still love me?' Hale asked, his tone was definetely cold

'Yes' I admitted quietly, I looked at everything but him. 'Do you still love me?'

'I never stopped' He answered immediately. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder

'What do we do now Hale?'

'We need to land and then do rec-'

'I meant us' I looked up at him. I think I meant to talk about us...I wasn't sure anymore. Hale gave a toothy grin, he then kissed my forehead and cupped my face in one of his hands, with the other he smoothed my hair.

'I think now, we need to get some sleep' Hale said, his eyes finally drifting to meet my gaze. 'Kitty needs her energy' I rolled my eyes. Hale chuckled and kissed the top of my nose. I snugged into his body, fitting how I used to. The low hum of the engine was my lullaby that night.


	18. Geneva

**Kat POV**

'Are you sure?' Gab asked

'Yep' I sighed looking at the building across the road

'Kitty Kat came out to play' Hale muttered standing on the other side of me

'She never takes the necklace off. We need to find a moment when it's most vulnerable' I looked through the binoculars towards the front door.

'That's the problem Kat' Simon turned to me ' _She never takes it off_ '

'Then we need to _make her_ take it off' I said confidently

'This is utterly bonkers Kat'

'Romani needs this to get better than the magicians'

'Why?' Hale asked studying me

'I don't know' I confessed

'We're going in blind then?' Gab said

'Yep' I sighed.

'What-' Hamish began to say but Angus nudged him. I saw Gab and Hale glare at the brother

'Hamish…' I warned

'What...What were they like? The Magicians? What were they like?' I could feel the gaze of everyone turn to face me. I glanced back at the building to distract myself

'Smart' I said simply

'In what way?' Hale asked. I closed my eyes for a moment remembering when I was first introduced to them. How relaxed Jamie was. How they had a photo of everyone in my family. How they knew me. I opened my eyes and turned back to everyone

'They have insurance'

'So…' Hale drew out slightly confused

'They know who _we_ are' Gab rolled her eyes but glared at me 'If Kitty doesn't do what they say, then they'll plan a little accident'

'So you're gambling with our lives?' Hale snapped

'No' I shook my head 'I'm playing with mine'

'This' Gab pointed and wriggled her finger at me 'is what Eddie was talking about. You're going to end up like your mom'

'Gabrielle, why don't we take a walk' Hale said quickly whisking my cousin off in the opposite direction. When they were gone, I released a breath.

'She doesn't mean it Kat' Angus said

'Yeah, she's just looking out for you' Hamish added. I smiled at the brothers, when I turned to Simon he was staring at me as if I was a code he so despretaly wanted to crack

'Can we do this Simon?' I asked

'Maybe. If we had more people, more time, more equipment, more reso-'

'I get it' I snapped cutting him off

'I'm saying _we need more_ Kat. Romani told you to steal, why? Why can't he do this like he stole _the angel_? What's so different about this?' He pointed to the building across from us

'Justice'

'To what? To who?'

'My mom' I gave a small shiver 'He said her death was avoidable, I guess he wants to repay her somehow'

'Then why risk her legacy's life?' He gestured to me and shook his head 'You shouldn't be doing this'

'I have to! I'm the only one that can!'

'Why?' He asked. I was about to speak when a figure came into my view. He was bald and wearing a dark suit. He stared at me intensely and gave a small nod.

'I'll catch up with you all later' I said moving off. Then a hand spun me around. Hamish, Angus and Simon were all staring at me.

'Who is he?' Angus indicated to the guy waiting for me

'Someone important' I tried to free my arm

'Romani?' Simon said worried

'Someone who'll take me to him'

'Be careful Kat' They warned. I nodded and made my way to the guard

'Romani needs to speak to you ergently miss' he said beginning to move off

'What's happened?' I asked

'Only he can tell you that Miss'. We walked on for a little longer until we came to a limo that looked out of place compared to the rest of the cars on the small street. The guard opened the door in a similar way that Marcus would. I was once again enveloped into darkness.

'It's good to see that you're taking this job seriously' he began 'considering that your family disapprove'

'Hasn't stopped me before'

'Yes' he chuckled 'I remember'

'They don't trust us' I said simply. I stared into the darkness waiting for his reply

'They don't trust _you_ '

'Why?' I pleaded begging for an explaination

'You left'

'So everyone keeps saying' I rolled my eyes

'You left the family to join a more dangerous one. Although the magicians aren't blood related like yours, they are still a family'

'They taught me a lot. How to-'

'Kill?' Romani cut me off 'believe me miss Bishop, they have strayed _far away_ from what they started out as'

'How do you know?' I wondered

'My grandfather was _the_ magician'

'Let me guess...you're out of the family business?'

'More like _branched away_ from the family business. Like you and Mr Hale'

'So this is revenge?'

'I'm fixing a problem' his tone became harsher

'Why?'

'Because your mother died Katerina. She died and I watched her get pushed. I saw her final moments and when I look at you…' he trailed off for a moment. I held my breath 'I see a girl who lost her mother too soon'

'Why did you steal the angel?' I asked

'Your mother loved that painting. She said it reminded her that there was hope'

'And all those rare paintings? The submarine?'

'I'm in a similar business to you. I return things that don't belong to those who hold possession'

'So the angel?'

'Is somewhere safe before I can reunite it with its rightful owner'

'Why am I here?' I asked

'Making sure you know what's at stake'

'I do' I nodded

'Then make sure this is the best heist in the world. I'm sending someone to come and help you'

'I don't need help'

'Not for your benefit Katerina, for mine. He knows the way the magicians have worked for a long time. If you need help, _he will help_ '

'How good is he?'

'Budapest 95?'

' _He did that!_ ' I exclaimed in wonder

'He invented _the interpreter'_

'Wow' was all I could say

'Although he could have stolen those stories' he said half heartedly 'but he's good. And you should trust him'

I nodded.

'This is your stop' Romani tapped on the glass behind him and the car pulled to the side. When I walked out of the car and watched it drive away, I turned on my heels to see that I was dropped right where I was moments ago. But with my friends staring at me.


	19. Grandmother

**Kat POV**

'What?' I asked putting my hand on my hip

'What did he want?' Hale said

'He's sending someone to join us'

'Doe she think we're going to fail?' Gab rolled her eyes

'He just wants someone here for insurance'

'To spy on us?' Simon's voice broke slightly. I shrugged

'Beats me. All I know is if Romani trusts him, we have to trust him'

' _We_ don't have to do anything' Gabby snapped ' _we_ need to start being a team and not living in some la-la-land that you are!'

'I'm trying' I snapped back

'You're running Kat!' Gab exclaimed 'you're still running' her voice broke slightly and she wouldn't look at me in my eyes

'Maybe I am' I admitted 'but right now, I need to do this'

'You said you weren't going to _steal_ anymore'

'This is different' My voice was strong, determined 'My mom died and this' I pointed to the building behind me which housed one of the most important women in the world and the most important necklace in _my_ world 'this was going to be her next job and something went wrong'

'If it went wrong back then, surely we shouldn't do it now' Hale said

'We went after the emerald when Eddie tried _and_ failed' I shrugged

'That was different' He said

'How?' I asked

'Because we were trying to con them, _not you trying to con us_ ' Venom was laced into every word. I took a small step back as the words hit me

'I'm not conning you' I whispered

'You are Kat' Hale stepped forward 'And I'm not going to risk anyone getting hurt'

'So you all flew across the world for me and are now backing out?'

'If Romani's involved then-' Gab began

'Then we need to do it!' I butted in. I could feel the sideways glances that everyone was giving each other, wondering if I was okay or not. I guess I don't know either. 'So are you all just going to leave?'

'Kat…' Simon began

'You know what' I held my hands up and began to back away 'There's less trouble when I do it on my own' I turned on my heels and walked away. I turned the corner and continued walking. There were no footsteps following me; my heart sunk.

'Come on Kat. We can do this' I muttered to myself looking at the grand building in front of me. I glanced across the gates that lined the exterior. Electrified fence. 20 cameras, most likely only 10 of them work, the others are for decoration. Guards rotate every 2 hours. I sighed. I need to get inside. I walked a little further up the gate to a guard house.

'Excuse me sir' I began

'No entry' He grumbled. I smiled

'I was wondering if you could help me'

'No' He said bluntly. I smiled again and held myself a little straighter

'Well I don't think my grandmother would be pleased about you saying that' He laughed at my reply

'Well missy, who's is your grandmother?' He teased

'Madame Elizabeth Jane Bishop' I announced. The guy laughed slightly. 'I'm Katarina Bishop' I said simply producing my one of my real passports, the black one, the diplomatic one, the one I'm only meant to use when I'm in _really big trouble_. 'My name should be on the list' I smiled once more as his eyes grew wide in shock.

'Um…' He began

'Well if you let me in, then I won't have to mention it to grandma' I smiled once more. The guy didn't say anything but allowed me to pass through the gate. I nodded at him once before climbing up the stairs into one of the places my father told me never to go.

.

I walked along the corridor past statues that lined every nook and cranny. Paintings devoured the wall; they were mainly portraits by local artists of the family so they wouldn't be worth much money. Pity. As I moved further along, my eyes drifted to one particular painting. It was more contemporary than the others, the brushwork favouring a newer hand as well. It was like looking into a parallel world; a young teenage version of my father standing to attention and staring right at me. A dull, lost look in his eyes. Nothing like the excitement that glistens there after a heist.

'Who are you?' I didn't turn, but I could sense the person coming towards me

'Family' I said still looking at the picture

'These residents are off limits to the publi-'

'I'm family' I glanced at her. She was a woman of power, any idiot could see it. She wore a blue pressed suit with pointed black court shoes. She held a clipboard in one hand and a phone in the other. She began to speak but I cut her off. 'Could you show me where my grandmother is?'

'I think you are mist-'

'Is Elizabeth Bishop here or not?' I snapped

'Now, now, Katherine' I turned again to see a woman leaning against the door frame. The only woman who has ever called me _Katherine_ instead of Katarina and the woman wearing the most priceless necklace in the world.

'Hello grandma' I nodded at her. She smiled and looked past me

'It's alright Megan, this is Robert's daughter, my granddaughter Katherine'

'Katarina' I corrected

'I prefer Katherine, more traditional' My grandmother muttered as she walked back into the room she just came from

'And I prefer Katarina or Kat, more my taste' I muttered back and followed her into the room.

'Shut the door please' She ordered. I did what she said as we walked into the large library. There were floor to ceiling windows dominating two walls, the others were filling with books in various different languages, some traditional leather bound, and some more modern paperback. There were two large sofas facing each other. Elizabeth sat on one and I sat facing her.

'Now' She leant forward 'Why don't you tell me why you're here?'

I opened my mouth to reply

'And tell me the _truth_ Katarina'


	20. A Big Payout

'Can someone tell me what's going on?' Hale asked pacing across the hotel room.

'Relax' Gabrielle exhaled perched on the edge of the armchair, filing her nails.

'Who _really_ owns the necklace and why did Kat just walk right in?' Hale asked

'Elizabeth Jane Bishop. Kat's grandmother' Gabrielle informed the others. She held her hand out and examined her nails.

'So Kat's going to steal from her grandmother?' Angus said. Gabrielle shrugged

'Seems that way'

'But...but Eddie tr-' Simon began

'Yep' Gabby cut him off and looked at the others 'Eddie tried to steal it and Elizabeth put him in jail'

'She did that to her family?' Simon gasped

'No' Gabby snapped 'She did that to _our_ family, not _her_ family'

'I'm confused' Hamish muttered to his brother

'It means the Bishop's are protected' Hale sighed

'So Uncle Bobby and Kat are the only ones that _could_ do this job'

'Correction' Gabby sighed 'Kat is the only one that can do this job'

'Why?' The boys asked

'Bobby left the family to be with us' She stated 'It destroyed their relationship'

'So how has that changed with Kat?' Hale asked

'Since her father's gone...Kat's next in line'

'Next in line for what?' Hale asked

' _A big payout_ '

'Kat's loaded! Why didn't she say anything?' Angus asked

'Because it means she would have to leave' Gabby admitted, standing up from the armchair and moved towards the windows.

'Leave? Why leave?' Hamish said.

'For the last 300 years the Bishop family have lived in that house, been friends with the royals' Gabby glanced at Hale 'Married into them as well'

'So Kat's gone to get married?' Simon asked

'She's gone to steal the necklace' Gabby's voice boomed filling the space 'But she doesn't see it! Romani's _using her again_! He wants her to get close to her grandma to steal the necklace for him. He's going to make her deal with it herself, and we're going to have to pick her up from this blow'

'How do you know she's going to get conned?' Hamish said

'It's Kat. She doesn't see the bigger picture anymore' Hale looked at the brothers, his tone sharper than before.

'What are we going to do?' Angus asked

'We need reinforcements'

 **Kat POV**

'The truth?' I asked

'Yes Katherine' She sighed moodly 'You haven't come to visit me in over 15 years, why do you appear now'

'I was in town' I shrugged

'Alone?' She raised her eyebrows

'No' I smiled taking a sip of the tea she offered 'family' I watched her reaction over the edge of the cup. As soon as I said family, she physically tensed. Her eyes widened and her hands clasped closer together.

'Is your-'

'Doesn't know I'm here' I placed the cup and saucer on the table

'So little Katherine went out on an adventure'

'I'm not a little kid anymore' I snapped defensively

'Then why are you here?'

'Your annual ball is this week, isn't it?'

'Indeed'

'Well I haven't seen my friends here in over 15 years, so wouldn't it be nice to see everyone'

'I'm not sure Katherine-'

'All eyes will be on you' I said quickly. I smiled when her posture changed. I swear that her ears pricked up as well. 'Imagine the buzz there would be around Elizabeth Bishop and her _accomplished_ granddaughter'

'Accomplished how?' She asked

'I went to _the most_ elite school in the world' I leant in for dramatic effect 'Kingsbury'

'Kingsbury' Elizabeth repeated and sat back

'I was at the Henley when...' I let it trail off. Once again Elizabeth's eyes widened.

'Well' She began 'That definitely _is_ something'

'Am I allowed to come to the ball?' I pleaded

'I don't see why not' She smiled

'Could you make that two tickets?' I smiled sweetly 'I'll have a guest with me'


	21. Stealing A Story

'Where have you been?' Hale asked as I came through the door. His shirt was wrinkled, the collar and a few buttons were undone. The others were watching the television but glanced my way when I came in. It was only Hale and Gabby that stared at me.

'Visiting people' I answered

'Seen the necklace?' Gabby asked

'Yes' I sighed 'It's even better up close'

'Up close?' Gabby said in mock shock 'And how did you get close to it Kat?'

'Gabby…'

'Seriously Kat, you can't let us in on anything now!'

'Fine' I snapped and threw my black passport across the room making it land on the coffee table. Everyone looked at it in awe. 'My grandmother is Lady Bishop of Geneva. My family have held that title for over 300 years, and my father was the first to say no'

'How do you explain this?' Simon asked pointing to the passport. I shrugged.

'I've had it since I was born. I have immunity in 5 countries when I use this'

'So why don't you use it?' He asked.

'I don't use it because it means I'm in _her_ family business'

'And what is her business?' Hamish has asked

'Greed. Popularity. Gossip' I said slumping against the wall 'and now that I'm back, I'm the biggest story she could steal'

'Steal? So she's in th-'

'No' Gabby and I snapped

'She loves the attention and at her ball she's going to tell all her friends about her fantastic granddaughter'

'But she doesn't know you' Gabby said

'Stealing a story' I muttered

'So when's this ball?' Hale asked standing up

'Tomorrow night'

'And who's invited?'

'Myself and a guest'

'So do I have to dress formal? What's my cover?'

'Who said you were going?' I raised my eyebrow playfully at him

'Come on Kitty' Hale stood up 'Who else are you going to take?'

'Don't worry, I've called someone' I pushed myself off of the wall and went to my room, I was about to close the door when Hale said

'If it's Jamie, I'm going to kill him'

.

 **The Next Day**

'Morning' I called, as I made my way into the front room.

'Morning Kat' Hamish and Angus chorused

'Where's everyone else?'

'They-' Angus was elbowed by his brother. I slammed my coffee mug on the table causing splashes of the hot liquid to tip over the edge.

'Stop with these secrets' I snapped

'You first' Both brothers said looking at me squarely. I slumped into one of the chairs

'If you all asked, I would tell'

'Families shouldn't have to ask Kitty' Hamish said getting up from the table to clear his plate

'I'm trying' My voice broke slightly, both brothers looked at each other and then at me 'I didn't want this to happen. I…I was only trying to fix things'

'Some things don't need fixing' Angus said

'I do' I admitted 'All of this' I pointed to the end of the table where photos of the necklace and the house were laid out 'this is something that went wrong with mom and I...I want to fix it' I looked at both of them 'I want to do something to make her proud'

'She's so proud of you Kat!' Hamish exclaimed

'You robbed the Henley!' Angus added

'Stole the Cleopatra emarald!'

'And saved a billion dollar corporation'

'At what price though?' I sighed 'The Angel was stolen, I was conned, Maggie was _good_ , and I lost Hale'

'You haven't lost him' Angus stated

'Along the way I did, and subsequently I lost _me_ '

'You're back though' Hamish said. I laughed lightly

'Eddie was right...I'm still running'

'Perhaps this ball thing would be a good idea for you, you know, do things _old school_ ' Angus smiled mischievously. I smiled back remembering the countless times these boys have dragged me into dangerous situations, majority of them including explosives.

'The others went to get there own invitations considering that _you_ weren't going to share' Hamish folded his arms and leant against the kitchen counter, he was acting more like an older brother to me more and more recently.

'Nick' I stated 'He's my plus one'

'Why him?' They asked. I took a sip of my coffee.

'I knew Hale and Gabby would try and find a way in anyway' I shrugged. Just then my phone rang. 'Hello' I answered

 **Hello Katie**

'Jamie?' I whispered. I looked at the brothers, their eyes widened. I put it on loudspeaker

 **Forgotten about me that quickly? Really Katie, I'm quite hurt**

 _What do you want?_ I snapped

 **Well, word on the street is that you're talking to your grandmother again**

 _So?_

 **Be careful Katie. If I heard about this, then** _ **others**_ **have heard about this.**

 _Others? What others?_

 **Trust me Katie.** The line went dead. I slumped back on the seat

'What does that mean?' Angus asked

'It means that the magicians are close' I looked at both of them 'And I'm running out of time'


	22. Oh Happy Days

**The night of the ball**

'Thank you for coming on short notice Nick' I smiled at him

'It's okay' He smiled back, 'Though I am confused as to why Hale isn't your date'

'These are people that are…' I paused, struggling to find a word 'Seen' I said at last, Nick furrowed his brows 'They want to know everyone's business, if I go in with Hale-'

'Someone is bound to recognise him?'

'Exactly' I exhaled 'I need to be able to blend into the background so when I _do_ get near the necklace, not everyone will be looking at me'

'Are you sure about this Kat?' Nick squeezed my hand as we walked through the gates

'No' I admitted 'But it has to be done. Are you ready?' I asked

'No' He smirked 'But I've followed you blindly before, so I guess I'll do it again' I laughed as we got near the door. Butterflies swarmed around my stomach

'Oh happy days' I muttered as the doors pulled open.

Dozens of people were scattered around the ballroom. From above I could see many Lords, Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses from across the world, come were in little groups, others were dancing, some were drinking, others eating, but the biggest crowd surrounded one woman wearing the infamous _Ali Van Peor_ necklace. We descended down the stairs, I kept my eyes trained on the wearer. As if by magic, when I got to the bottom, my grandmother looked over to me and signaled me to come over.

'Ready?' I whispered to Nick

'I guess I have to be now'

'Ah Katherine' My grandmother pulled me into a semi hug when she released me I glanced to the side to see Nick trying to control his laughter. I glared at him. 'I'm so pleased that you could make it'

'Thank you grandma' I smiled back

'And who is this lovely gentleman?'

'This is Nicholas, I met him whilst travelling abroad' I made sure to exaggerate the last part, I looked past my grandmother to see all her friends listening in

'It's a pleasure to meet you' Nick bowed. I tried to contain my eye-roll when Elizabeth began to blush. She loved the attention.

'The pleasure is all mine' She smiled then turned to me 'Katherine, why don't you go and see some of your friends, I informed them that you were coming. They are most excited to have you here'

'Thank you grandma' I nodded swiftly and grabbed Nick's hand. I steered him off to one of the sides. When we were alone, Nick couldn't contain himself

'Katherine?' He raised one eyebrow. I rolled my eyes

'It's Katarina but she thinks it's too Russian. My grandfather loved my name but she…' I looked over at my grandmother 'She saw me as a reflection on herself' I turned back to Nick 'So I'm Katarina to Eddie and my Dad. Kat to my family, friends and strangers, Kitty to my friends and-'

'Katie'

I turned around to the deep voice. Instead of Jamie standing there, it was someone very similar to him. Same smile, same eyes, same build, almost identical apart from a small scar above his right eye.

'Ben' I whispered with a smile on my face

'Your Grandmother said you were here and I couldn't believe it' He engulfed me into a hug, lifting me off the ground slightly.

'I can't believe you're here!' I squealed 'I haven't seen you since the funeral' Both our smiled faltered and we stepped nervously apart.

'I wish we stayed in touch more' He muttered. I nodded back. We stood there in silence for a moment until Nick cleared his throat.

'Sorry' I bumbled 'Nick, this is Ben, Jamie's brother. Ben, this is one of my best friends, Nick'

'Nice to meet you' Both said at the same time

'What's all the buzz around Jamie?' Nick asked.

'He's a shit' Ben said quickly. We looked at him and he shrugged

'He used you Kat' He stated, taking a flute of champagne from a waiter passing

'Used her how?' Nick asked. Ben took a sip of his drink and looked at me.

'We both had feelings for you, but you were hard to get through to. So we had an agreement, whoever you fell in love with, the other one would back down. But Jamie…' He ran his hand through his hair 'Jamie saw you as a price, and he just wanted to win, no matter if you got hurt or not' I took a deep breath and swallowed, absorbing the information given to me. Nick placed his hand on my back, a warm comfort from the chill that had come over me.

'I never wanted you to get hurt Kat' He added

'But I did Ben. My mom died and he left'

'I would have stayed, but I had duties'

'That's bullshit' Nick added.

'It's not' I said in defense, I glanced back at Ben and gave a sad smile 'We both have duties'

'Wait' Nick stood between us 'What am I missing?'

'When my grandmother dies, I will become _Lady_ Katarina Bishop of Geneva' I stated

'So what am I missing with _you_ ' He directed to Ben.

'I am Lord Benjamin Sarin of Lausanne' Ben gave a small bow.

'So the funeral wasn't your mother's?' Nick asked me

'No' Ben shook his head 'Kat came to my father's funeral 2 years ago'

'Two years...was that during-'

'Yes' I answered immediately

'Ohh, is Katie still in _the business_ ' He playfully punched me, I rolled my eyes. 'Your grandmother mentioned the Henley; did you…' He let the sentence hand in the air. I looked at Nick, winked but didn't say anything. Ben gave an impressed nod before finishing off his drink. 'Nice work' He added

'Jamie's back' I stated

'I heard' Ben said bluntly

'He's working for the magicians as well'

'Kat' Nick hissed

'Don't worry' I reassured 'Ben knows'

'So he knows and we don't?' Gabby's voice drifted towards us. She glanced at Nick, then glared at me and then looked to the final person 'Good to see you Benny'

'You too Gabrielle'

'Why are you here Gab?' I snapped

'I thought this tall drink of water' She gestured to Ben 'was Jamie'

'I'm touched that you remember me so well' Ben answered dramatically

'We need to get out of here' Gabby grabbed my arm

'I'm not going anywhere' I tugged back

'Hamish told me about the call'

'I'm okay'

'No you aren't Kat' I spun on my heels to see Hale striding towards me 'Your father is worried'

'That's not now' I snapped

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND' He shouted

'Who do you think you are?' Ben asked stepping between me and Hale. Gabby, Nick and myself didn't have time to stop Hale, but he'd clearly had at least a few drinks, and if you remember what happened last time, Hale and drinks don't mix well. So he punched Ben. Right across the jaw.


	23. Doll's House

'HALE' Gabby and I cried. Ben had stumbled back slightly and Nick had caught him. Other guests were turning around at the commotion caused.

'Get him out of here' I hissed to Gabby and Nick. They nodded and carted Hale off before more trouble could be caused. 'I'm so sorry' I said to Ben

'It's fine' Ben said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, causing blood spats to stain it.

'Let's get you cleaned up' I began to pull him towards an exit, as we were leaving I caught my Grandmother's angry and embarrassed gaze. I dropped my head and continued walking. The corridor was full of waiters and servants fluttering around. Two particular servants caught my eye.

' _The Two Gallows_ , really boys?' I snapped, Hamish and Angus shrugged

'It was worth a try' Angus sighed

'Hello Ben' Hamish said bluntly

'Hey boys' Despite his bloodied jaw, Ben still managed to smile

'Which way did they go?' I asked

'Follow us' The boys turned around and walked further down to where it became quieter, they then turned sharply into a side room. It was dim and dusty, dust cloths covered the furniture. The only light came from the opened curtains, the moon slicing into the space.

'What were you thinking?' I hissed as I moved towards Hale who stood prompted up against the sofa

'I thought he was Jamie' He grumbled

'Well he isn't' I snapped 'If you took a break from being this over protective asshole that you've now become, we would have had a chance to explain!' I snapped. Hale laughed

'We're all over protective Kat! You're different to the girl that robbed the Henley, or the cleopatra emarald' He paused 'you aren't the girl that came to my house' he shook his head 'you aren't the girl I left with'

'Kat' I turned to Ben who was standing by the fireplace 'What's going on?'

'I joined the magicians' I stated, Ben tensed and faced me squarely

'Are you for real?' He asked 'After everything they did!' His voice boomed around the small room

'I'm trying to fix it!' I exclaimed

'They killed your mother and my father Kat! You seriously joined them?' His voice broke slightly

'I needed to know, I needed-'

'Jamie?' Ben finished off for me. At my silence he ran his hand through his hair 'Jesus, Kat. You still have the act for making us worry'

'Who are you?' Hale asked. I could see Gabby roll her eyes and the brothers share a look.

'AHHH' I screamed in frustration. I turned to face Hale. 'Ben and Jamie are twins. Both our families hold titles here. When I was younger and not on a heist, I was growing up here' I gestured around the room

'Kat taught me and Jay about stealing' He chuckled 'Jamie was stupid enough to get caught one time'

'I remember that' Gabby added, then she looked at me 'That was the last thing on his record, other than that, he's a ghost' I nodded and turned back to Hale.

'This is my father's lifestyle. I walked away from this life to be with my proper family. I buried everything I had to do here with my mother' I looked out the window,, the city was silent, the small lighthouse could be seen shining its beam rhythmically on one side of the view. I gave a small shiver. Something was familiar. This view.

'Turn the light on' I ordered. Someone did what I asked and I looked around the space in a new way, not the way a thief would, but a little kid wanting to find the perfect hiding place in a game.

'Kat…' Ben began, he too looked at the room as if looking back in time. As if bringing the room back to life.

'What's this room?' Angus asked

'Mine' I whispered. The darkness had concealed the little bed in one corner. A doll's house laid bare and abandoned. I ran my hand along the wooden frame, I closed my eyes and could imagine myself as a little girl playing with a doll strapped to the roof of this doll house planning my first heist. And then I remembered it…

' _So while you distract one of the guards, me and Gabby will enter through the air duct' I announced proudly_

' _Hey, what about me?' Jamie pouted_

' _You get to keep watch' Gabby giggled_

' _Unfair! I'm a way better distraction that Ben'_

' _Snooze you loose buddy' Ben playfully punched Jamie 'Besides, it's Katie's plan, she decides what we do' Ben smiled at me and I beamed back at him._

' _Everyone understand?' I asked. They nodded 'Okay, so now-' before I got to finish, my father burst through my bedroom door, I had never seen him like this before, he looked worried and angry. My grandmother was following him, tears rolling down her face._

' _We're leaving girls' he ordered_

' _Why!' I groaned_

' _We're leaving!' He bellowed._

' _You will regret this Robert' My grandmother warned_

' _Katarina will not be involved in your scheme! She needs to be with family!'_

' _She is with family!'_

' _Not_ your _kind'_

I remember that I had never used the doll house properly for many years before that day, but we used it to plan out heist. A bunch of teenagers being something they weren't. Gabby came with me to stay with my grandmother for a week while the rest of the family was on a heist. I remember that that was the last time I stayed at my grandmother's house. I never got to complete that first heist. I remember the journey home, how silent my father was. Once we landed, the rest of the family was there...apart from my mom. Gabby went away with her mom, Uncle Eddie and dad took me back to the house. I remember sitting on my chair; Eddie next to me and my father opposite me. I remember them telling me that mom wasn't going to come home. I remember crying on what was her bed. Sometime during the night Jamie had taken a flight, he'd brought some liquor and we sat, our backs against the wall staring at the rain spitting outside.

' _I can't believe she's gone'_

' _She's in a better place now'_

' _Will you stay with me?' I turned to the boy whose shoulder I've been crying on._

' _Of course Katie' He smiled and I smiled._

' _Promise you'll never disappear and leave me' I said hopefully. He thought for a moment_

' _I promise. Trust me' We stared into each other's eyes he before kissed me on my forehead. We went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to an empty room and a simple note_

Trust Me.

 _Somehow I've never been able to trust anyone truly since._

'We never got to do that heist, did we?' I chuckled

'No' Gabby gave a sad smile 'It would have worked'

'What were we going to steal anyway?' Ben asked bewildered. I snapped out of my gaze and stared at Gabby. She came to the same realisation as me.

'The necklace' We said at the same time 'We planned to steal the _Ali Van Peor_ necklace'


	24. Petite Courtyard

'We were only kids!' Ben paced the room

'We have more people now, with some modification it would work' Gabby shrugged

'Are we seriously going to try and steal it?' Simon asked

'Yes' I said simply, everyone looked at me 'Banshaw's are the distractions, Simon is the eyes, Gabby and Nick go in the air ducs'

'Watch your hands, pretty boy' Gabby snapped

'Hale, myself and Ben are inside'

'This could work' Angus admired

'Jolly roger?' Hamish asked

'We're not near a port' Gabby said

'The latte?' Simon suggested

'We don't know when we're doing it' Gabby said

'Now' I announced 'It's the perfect time, she's distracted, she won't see it coming'

'You want to steal the necklace _now_?' Ben exclaimed. Through all this time, Hale just stood there watching me.

'How are we going to do this?' I asked him

'So there's a _we_ now' He raised his eyebrows

'I can do this without you, you know' I snapped and stood up

'Where are you going?' Gabby asked

'To think of a plan' And with that I slammed the door

I walked along the corridor, down a small staircase and out onto the petite courtyard. Vines clung to the bricks, the paving stones rising and falling under the weeds. The air was crisp. I closed my eyes and listened to the classical music drifting from the ballroom.

'Are you just going to hide in the shadows?' I asked. There was a light chuckle

'You never fail to surprise me' Hale said stepping forward

'What happened to us?' I said aloud 'And don't say it's because I left'

'Well it is Kat' He stood next to me 'You left and didn't take us with you. You promised you wouldn't do that again'

'I'm unpredictable'

'You're a thief'

'I don't feel like one'

'Well , now's the time to start' He rubbed his hands together 'We need to think of a plan'

'Romani said that he was going to send someone to help us'

'Is it Ben?'

'Ben's not old enough to complete the heists he described'

'So who is it?'

'I don't know' I admitted

'We don't have time to wait' Hale grabbed my hands and stared into my eyes 'Let's do it'

'Do what?'

'Do the job tonight, do it without anyone else's input'

'Let's do it' I smiled. Hale smiled back and planted a kiss on my nose.

'You aren't doing this without me Kitty'

'I wouldn't dream of it'


	25. Call It Off

**Kat POV**

Back in the room we pulled my doll house into the middle of the room. Hitching up my dress I sat on the floor staring at it. I looked at the intricate details in each of the rooms. It was a simple, standard house, but I made it my kingdom. I made it my home.

'Does everyone understand what we need to do?' I asked looking up at everyone else, they nodded. 'Good, because we've only got one shot at this' I stood up. Simon handed us all a comms unit and we began to move into place.

Me, Hale, Gabby, Nick and Ben made our way back down the corridor towards the hall.

'Katherine!' A voice called

'Shit' I grumbled but spun around plastering a big smile on my face 'Hello Megan' I said to my grandmother's personal assistant

'Lady Bishop has requested to see you and Lord Benjamin Sarin' She nodded towards Ben

'Lord?' Hale muttered under his breath

'Of course' I smiled once more 'We will make our way there' I began to move away from her. I could hear her heels tapping along the ground as she caught up to me

'Lady Bishop also requested that your _guests_ do not embarrass her any further'

'Don't worry' Hale smiled flashing her his signature grin 'We'll behave' Gabby elbowed him as we walked further away from her. When we turned the corner I slumped against the wall. Hale and Gabby continued to walk on for a moment but Ben was the only one that stopped. He too wore the same expression I was.

'What's holding you too up?' Gabby said spinning round on us. She studied my face 'Kitty, you've gone pale'

'She wouldn't would she?' Ben asked

'Who knows' I rested my head on the wall

'What's wrong?' Hale asked standing in front of me. I studied his eyes, his lips, his entire face, taking in everything as if I would never see it again.

'I might be getting engaged' I tried to laugh

'What?' He stepped back

'I'm home, Grandma has the perfect opportunity, the perfect person' I signalled to Ben 'And the perfect motive; make my dad jealous'

'Surely you don't have to' Gabby suggested 'And it might not be as bad as you think!'

'My grandmother has only _requested_ to speak to me when she wants something' I pushed myself off the wall and straightened my dress 'Whatever happens, the plan will go ahead' I looked at Gabby and Hale (who was avoiding my eye contact) 'Shall we?' I asked Ben. He nodded and offered his arm. I gladly took it, and we glided through the hall and into the ballroom. My grandmother stood by where the band were positioned waiting for me.

'Ready?' Ben asked

'Nope' I shook it off and walked forward, with each stride my face grew tighter and tighter with a wider and wider smile.

'Katherine, Benjamin, it's so lovely to see you both together'

'Thank you Grandma'

'Now, since it's tradition, I would like you two to begin the first dance'

'Is that all?' I asked

'For now' My grandma turned to the band conductor and signalled for him to stop. I snuck a glance at Ben and he gave me a friendly wink.

'Ladies and Gentlemen' The conductor announced 'May I have your attention please. As tradition we shall now begin the formal dance. This year the privillage of the first dance will be bestowed on Lady Bishop's Granddaughter Katherine Bishop and her partner Lord Benjamin Sarin of Lausanne' There was a round of applause that followed. Ben released my arm before bowing to my Grandmother and then bowing to me. I followed suit with a curtsy. He then led me into the middle of the dance floor and the band began to play.

'You need to relax a little Katie' Ben whispered

'I'm not used to all these people staring'

'It'll be over soon'

'Agreed. Everyone in position?' I asked

'Almost Kat' Hamish said

'Any sign of Jamie?' Ben asked

'None that I can see' Simon informed 'Maybe he's not coming'

'He will' I said beginning to scan the area.

After the music had finished there was once again a round of applause, Ben and I bowed/curtseyed to one another and then at the band. He then led me off to one side whilst other dancers filled the floor.

'You move so elegantly, just like your mother' A man said as I moved past,

'Thank y-' Before I could finish (or even turn to see who complimented me) someone had pulled me away.

'That was marvelous my dear' my grandmother said pulling me into a limp hug 'It's a pity that you didn't take ballroom dancing lesson, you used to love dancing on your grandfather's toes'

'I remember' I smiled fondly, a rare happy memory that I had

'He would be so proud of Benjamin as a suitor for you'

'Grandmother, I am not intending to become Lady Bishop'

'You must!' She exclaimed 'Otherwise who else would' She pulled me further into the shadows 'I will not have this family name be made a mockery again! Your father chose his fate and I will not let you ruin yours'

'In position' Gabby whispered in my comms

'I have protected you Katherine, in more ways than you know'

'What do you mean?' I asked, ignoring the chatter though my comms

'I know what you do day to day _Katerina_ ' Her saying my name in this way made it seem like an insult 'I've been watching you' She kept her death grip on my arm 'I know all about the Henley, Monte Carlo _and_ Hale Industries' She smiled wickedly 'I also know about all your little friends here. So if you would like them to leave _without_ a police escort, I suggest you do as I say' I pressed my finger to my ear

'Call it off' I whispered 'Everyone go. Plan's over' I pulled out my earpiece and crushed it under my foot. From the corner of my eye I saw Ben and Nick wince from the increase of static.

'Very good' My grandmother said

'So what do you want me to do?' I asked

'You aren't going to leave' She said simply. 'I lost you once Katherine. I'm not making the same mistake twice'


	26. Corrupt Them

'Katie' Ben said 'May I have another dance?' Before I could speak, my grandmother cut him off

'Katherine isn't feeling ready to dance right now, perhaps another time' Ben gave me a concerned look before dutifully leaving.

'You had to corrupt them both, didn't you?' She muttered

'Corrupt?' I raised my eyebrow

'Both Benjamin and James would have made excellent husbands, it's a shame you had to tarnish their records'

'It wasn't my fault that Jamie got caught' I shrugged. My grandmother gave me a look that told me to not push my luck, even though at this point I've probably pushed my luck over a cliff.

'Excuse me madam' A waiter carrying a silver tray with a small note came over 'A gentleman has sent this for you' He offered the tray to me. Now get this, my grandmother isn't old, but somehow her reflexes were 100 times quicker than mine. She snatched the note and sent the waiter away before I got a chance to blink. She examined the note.

'The Earl of Montreux has requested a private word with you'

'Oh?' I said surprised

'Indeed' She signalled to one of the guards 'Accompany Katherine to the flower room, and make sure there is no funny business'

'Of course ma'am' He nodded and led me out of the room. I followed him along the corridor, the crowd were thinning out and the security camera were becoming less frequent. The guard opened the door, I walked inside and he shut it behind me.

The conservatory is also known as the flower room, it was my grandfather's pride and joy, the servant's maintain it now. It's a shame, the flowers never bloomed the same after he died. It's almost as if they weep along with everyone else. The room was lit by the moon, the glass shards that surrounded the building made this my favourite part. It was as close to the outside world as I could get when I was here...and probably for a while now.

'Earl of Montreux?' I called into the distance

'Not quite' My father stepped out of the shadows

'What are you - Hale called you, didn't he?'

'He was worried about you Katerina, as am I' He grabbed my hand 'We are leaving'

'No' I snatched my hand out of his grip 'Not without answers'

'What do you want to know?' My father sat down on one of the stone benches, he sat to familiar to how he did when he was here. Robotic.

'Why did mom want to steal the necklace?'

'To prove her worth to my mother' He shrugged 'My mother was a bitter woman believing that no one could get the better of her. Your mother saw that as a challenge, and a challenge she was too glad to accept'

'So how do the magicians come into this?' I sat alongside him

'She was desperate. Eddie was in jail, the rest of the family wouldn't touch it and...she wanted to do it for you Katarina'

'Me?'

'You were young. She loved you and wanted what was best for you' He chuckled 'If she could have stolen the world and all the stars just to make you smile, then she would have done'

'She went rogue?'

'She left the job. She went without another word and then she ended up dead. No one really knows what happened' He placed his hand on mine

'Is that why everyone freaked out when I left? They were worried I'd be like mom?'

'We all feared the worst' He sighed. We didn't speak for a moment, we just stared at the sky, the moon a constant orb, reminding me that the dark isn't as scary as I used to believe.

'I can't do it dad' I admitted 'This is the one heist I can't do'

'It's okay' He soothed

'The magicians are after me'

'I know. I've spoken to Romani-'

'You spoke to him? How? When?'

'His bodyguard approached me, saying that you needed me on the heist'

'Wait' I stood up and faced him ' _You_ did Budapest '95?'

'Yes' He shrugged

' _You're the friend Romani was talking about_ '

'Friend?' He stood up 'Katherina, I don't know who Romani is. And if I did, I would have told you'

'So if Romani sent you here to help me, what do you know about the magicians?'

'Kathari-'

'No' I shouted 'Tell me the truth! Romani said that his _friend_ knows the way the magicians have worked for a long time. So what are you?'

'How do you think I got into the business Kat?' His voice boomed around the vast room 'I wasn't plucked from this life solely on love.' He began to pace 'I was already _in_ the business and your mother was excited by it' He stopped and looked at me 'The magicians are never found because of how well they are hidden. _We_ are hidden in plain sight' He chuckled 'Half of them are out there dancing right now!' He exclaimed

'I don't understand' I whispered backing away

'The Lords and Ladies of the old world grew tired of the facade they had to put up. Their children developed a game to try and steal from one another, this ended in not so subtle battles where artwork was lost and traded. Even now there is still deception going on. The magicians are a secret society and only accept those who are noble. Your mother was married to me and was your guardian. She charmed her way in and they all loved her. She was blinded by power'

'Don't you dare speak about my mother in that way' I snapped

'She died because we wanted out. She tried to tell them that she wanted to leave, _you_ were never going to be a part of it. They killed her as a warning. You were going to join them one way or another'

'So Romani? Do you know who he is?'

'He's most likely a lord or Earl, your grandmother may know him'

'Was Grandma involved with the magicians?'

'I don't know Katherina, I honestly don't'

'Did mom have any enemies here, besides Grandma?'

'She never really got on with Ben or Jamie's mother, that was before she disappeared'

'Do you know what happened to her?' I asked

'She vanished. After her husband died and your mother did as well, Ben's mother just vanished'

'I need to go' I speed off back towards the ballroom not listening to my father shouting after me.

I glided back into the room and straight to my Grandmother.

'I think we need to have a little chat'


	27. Wall or Window

'I think we need to have a little chat' I stated

'Katherine, it is very rude to interrupt a conversation' My grandmother hissed

'Not you. Her' I signalled to Megan her assistant. Before my grandmother could protest I grabbed Megan by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

'What is the meaning of this Katherine?'

'Cut the bullshit Megan, or should I call you _the former Lady Sarin of Lausanne_ ' I snapped. Megan took off her glasses and smiled

'I'm surprised you worked that out Kitty Kat, your stupid grandmother hadn't a clue'

'So you've been working for the magicians this whole time? Deep undercover'

'That necklace does not belong to Elizabeth' She hissed

'It doesn't belong to you either' I snapped

'My employers are willing to pay big bucks to have that necklace, and I will have it'

'You want a piece of jewellery so much that you disappeared and got plastic surgery! How messed up are you?'

'I'm not messed up' She pouted 'I'm just happily insane. Your mother got everything, the magicians were putty in her hands. Even my husband had a _very_ soft spot for your mother; the stupid bitch flirted with anything with a penis leaving the rest of us dried up on the sideline. Everyone was envious of her. Everyone wanted to be her and kill her at the same time. They would let her do anything, yet she wanted to leave. And if I didn't step in, they were going to let her go without any struggle'

'What did you do?' I whispered

'I convinced the magicians that your mother and my husband broke the most important vow. Keeping the secret. The magicians aren't meant to be known and so to deal with treason, is to dance with death'

'You killed your husband because you were jealous of my mom?'

'Not just her, he was having affairs left, right and bloody center. He couldn't keep it in his pants, much like Jamie turned out to be'

'So why send them after me?'

'Jamie was falling for you. And I made my own vow, none of my sons would fall for a Bishop woman again'

'Why send the magicians after Hale?'

'To get you angry, sad, alone. Pick which one, I knew you'd come crawling back here'

'And Romani? What has he in your scheme?'

'Romani? Ha! Romani is a joke, he truly cares for you and actually thinks that he can stop me, stop _us_. Come to your senses Kat, the villain always needs a sidekick'

'Not today' I grabbed a book from the sideboard and hurled it at Megan's face. She blocked it but it allowed me to run a little. But Megan was faster. She tackled me to the ground and began to claw at my legs.

'Help!' I screamed but realised i'd picked this secluded spot for a reason, we were far away from the party and very much alone.

'Shut up!' Megan slapped me. We began to fight in the middle of the corridor and I tried to grab anything I could to defend me. Megan slammed her stiletto's straight into my leg causing it to stay. I screamed in pain.

'Looks like I have to get rid of both Bishops' She snapped standing up. She hoisted up her dress revealing a concealed gun. She took it out and began to flip it. 'I was going to use this on your grandmother, but I guess your death will have the same satisfaction' She cocked her gun and aimed it at me 'Say hi to mommy for me'

'Kat!' Gabby's voice called from down the corridor, I glanced to see Gabby, Hale, my dad, Ben, Hamish, Angus and Simon coming down the corridor. Megan aimed the gun at them and fired, I watched them all duck for cover. She continued to fire. I mustered all the strength I could to stand up and tackle her, but because of the angle we were both at and the surprising speed I was travelling at, we didn't fall to the ground immediately but would have been slammed against the wall...if the wall in question was not an open window. Shit.


	28. It's A Plan

'KAT' Hale shouted as he watched her figure fly out of the window. He ran from his hiding place towards the window looking out.

'KAT' Bobby Bishop shouted

'Here' A timid voice said. About 10 ft down Kat was dangling from a fit of stone wall.

'Are you hurt?' Hale asked

'I think I dislocated my shoulder' She groaned

'Hold on'

'Hurry!' What the others couldn't see was that Megan was attached to Kat's legs and was trying to drag her down as well. Kat was beginning to lose her grip on the slippery stones.

'Katie!' Jamie peered out from over the balcony 'Katie give me your hand'

'My shoulder's dislocated, I can't move my left arm'

'Okay, I'll try and get closer'

'What are you doing?' Hale hissed coming to the balcony

'Look, there's no time for fighting, help me reach Kat' Jamie snapped back. Hale, Jamie, Ben, Angus, Hamish and Bobby all formed a plan to try and reach Kat.

'Katerina, we're going to do _the noedo'_ Bobby announced

'I can't hold on' Kat's vision was beginning to blur as the pain from her arm was making her feel faint.

'We'll get you Katie, Trust me' Jamie said confidently. That was the last thing Kat remembers because the pain became too much and the weight of Megan was too great. Kat let go.

...

I bolted upright which was a bad idea because my head immediately started pounding.

'Hey, hey' Bobby soothed 'You need to take it easy' He produced a damp flannel and proceeded to dab it on my forehead

'Where am I?'

'You're still at the mansion. Too many questions if we brought you to a hospital'

'Where's Megan?' I asked

'Hamish, Angus and Ben are keeping a close eye on her'

'And Jamie?' I asked. My father looked away from me

'He's vanished again. I'm sorry Katherina'

'It's okay. I'm used to it'

'Your grandmother is extremely worried. I told her to wait outside until you were awake'

'I would like to speak to her'

'Katherina' My father warned

'Please dad' I begged. He sighed, planted a light kiss on my forehead and then exited the room. My Grandmother practically raced in.

'My dear!' She exclaimed giving me a proper hug 'I am so sorry that this happened! If I'd have known who Megan was and what she was planning, I would have stopped it immediately'

'But you knew what she wanted all along Grandma' I stated 'Not just her but thieves all around the world. They want your necklace'

'It's fake' She smiled

'What?' I sat up more, ignoring the blood rushing to my head

'Katherine, did you seriously think I would wear such a valuable necklace around my neck 24 hours a day?' She laughed 'The thing weighs a ton! Not to mention it would become increasingly dirty over time'

'So where is the real one?' I asked. My grandmother looked around the room to make sure no one was watching or listening, she leant in

'In a place no one would dare to look' She winked

'The Bishop family tomb' I whispered

'I'll let you know where it is in time' She patted my arm 'But right now it's safe, and will remain that way'

'I don't want to be Lady Bishop of Geneva' I blurted. My grandmother considered my words.

'Perhaps the dynasty should take a new turn. Titles are overrated anyway' She said light heartedly, I laughed

'Your grandfather and mother would be so proud of you Katherine. As well as Romani'

'You know him?!'

'Of course I do, he is your godfather after all'

'WHAT' I shouted 'How comes Dad doesn't know his identity?'

'Your mother chose Romani to look out for you, she told me in confidence in case anything were to happen to her or Robert' She patted my arm again 'Romani's always been watching out for you'

'He sent me here to steal the necklace, you know that right?'

'He sent you to end the magicians' My Grandmother said pointedly 'The necklace was something irresistable that you couldn't refuse' She looked at me carefully 'You've been very careless recently about your personal life interfering with business. Do not make that mistake again' And with that my Grandmother left the room. It was silent for a while until Hale came in.

'How are you feeling?' He asked

'Like my Grandmother is a badass'

'Really? Why?'

'Romani's my Godfather'

'That's crazy!'

'Yeah, and somehow it all makes sense' I smiled 'I wondered why I was the one he dropped those notes too...I guess he was keeping the family business in the family'

'Would Eddie know his identity?' I shook my head

'My mom chose and kept it a secret. But I know he was at the ball last night…'

'I think' Hale began, grabbing my hand and drawing small circles on the back 'That you should rest and we should go back home, what do you say?'

'I think that's a plan'


	29. Finally Mine

**Kat POV**

'Take it easy' Hale hissed as I stumbled slightly, his strong arms around my waist.

'I'm fine Hale, honestly'

'No you aren't Kat' He stopped moving and turned me around 'You've just come back from a meeting with Interpol to bring down the magicians and _probably_ the whole of the Swish autocracy will crumble after you've denounced your title as _Lady Bishop of Geneva_ '

'Technically it is my birthright and I can claim the title back whenever I want'

'Really?' He lifted his eyebrow playfully. I shrugged.

'You never know when it might come in handy' I smiled

'I'll keep that in mind' Hale smiled back, leaning in and kissing me quickly.

'So we're good?' I asked

'We're amazing' Hale spun me around, leading me up the stone stairs leading to the townhouse I've come to love so much.

As soon as I walked through the doors, I was immediately engulfed by the smell of fresh bread.

'It's good to be home' I said aloud.

'Home?' Gabby smirked coming out of the room 'Did _the_ Kat Bishop just call this place _home_?' I stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed

'You had a delivery by the way'

'Where is it?' I shrugged off my coat, and unwound my scarf.

'It was in the kitchen when we all got back from town' I stopped moving, I snapped my head to look at Gabby. She was no longer smiling either.

'Is that bad?' Hale asked. Gabby stopped looking at me and glared at Hale.

'It's a good thing that you're cute' She said.

'What she _means_ is that someone got in here to leave a package'

'And it's not small' Gabby stepped forward jumping slightly 'Come on Kitty Kat, I'm _dying_ to find out what it is' She didn't wait for my answer, she dragged me into the kitchen. Everyone was sitting around having fun, sharing fresh bread and dipping it into olive oil. To one side was a giant brown covering, held together by twine.

'It's a painting' Hale said simply.

'No shit Sherlock' Gabby quipped. I moved towards the painting, ignoring everyone else. There was a card placed where the twine linked. I moved it out.

 _Kat_

 _Thank you for trying. The magicians will no longer bother you._

 _I'm returning this back to where it belongs_

I knew who this was from before I even had to open it.

'What has Romani sent you?' My dad asked coming next to me, 'Or should I ask, what has he _returned_?'

' _The Angel'_ I whispered

'What?' He asked, his eyes wide. I ripped the paper off. There it was, the painting that Romani stole from the Henley all those years ago. And finally it was mine.

 **The End**


End file.
